Hollow Drums
by Sterekfan315
Summary: Stiles and Derek are having problems after 4 years together, so they decide to date other people. Only problem is they both unknowingly end dating the same person. One Scott McCall. Bot happen to unknowingly get involved in the supernatural world Scott/Stiles. Derek/Scott. Stiles/Derek/Scott
1. Chapter 1

Hollow Drum

He slowly opened his eyes to see tan skin. He felt the heat surrounding him and felt glorious, he woke up to this every morning.

Legs and hands were tangled, but that was fine that was how they slept, tangled, but together always touching. Always breathing in synch, the chest he was laying on, breathing slowly making him move up and down. He could hear his heart beat, it was slow, comforting, safe like a hollow drum.

He pulled the arms around his waist closer, tighter. It was too lax for him, it was close enough.

"Your being awfully need this morning", a soft voice said from above.

He tilted his head up to see the uneven jaw line that he loved. He chuckled "Sorry, it's just…it took us a long time to get here, you know…I don't want to let you go"

He felt peck his head and rub his arm that was currently strangle holding his waist. "I know, it took some time for me…and you were patient, you both were and I glad because I'm happy"

Stiles looked into the brown eyes of his boyfriend that shined with happiness. Stiles felt the arms around his waist draw his closer "I'm glad your both happy, now could you go back to sleep", a gruff voice sounded behind him.

He turned, only to rub his face on the stubble of the man currently spooning him. "I didn't think that a world-class athlete could get tired, did we wear you out last night?" Stiles asked.

He grumbled and opened his eyes, showing "Not a chance, I just thought that Scott was the tired one"

Scott groaned "No fair, I lasted until like the third round" Stiles chuckled at his reaction."It's not my fault that both of you are insatiable sex demons" he mumbled.

Derek rose up, letting go of Stiles and grabbed the back of Scott hair, kissing him. Stiles could see their tongues tangling and he could hear Scott groan in pleasure. Derek pulled away, his breathing a little faster than before "Than maybe we should try again, you're not used to our speed yet but I'm sure with a little practice you'll there" He whispered.

Stiles softly pecked Scott's chest moving to the other side of him, careful trailing kiss up his neck and to his ear "Yeah, I'm sure you could get…" he trailed his hand down the rack of abs on Scott's stomach and reach down, softly grasping his tips.

Scott whimpered, and Stiles continued to caress him. Derek nibbled on Scott's neck and his strong hands pinched Scott's nipples, twisting and turning them. "I'm sure I can…ah…try…umm…again" Scott whimpered.

Derek chuckled, and bit Scott's neck one last time, leaving a mark. He liked leaving marks, showing the he was his. Stiles had many marks on his body, between his shoulders and on his sides.

Derek was going lower and then stopped at the incessant ringing of his phone. He sighed "Sorry, I gotta take this" he got up and pecked by Scott and Stiles, grabbed his phone and walked away in his tight black boxer briefs. His triskelion tattoo between his shoulder blades, was gleaming from the light sweat.

"He has a nice ass, doesn't he?" Stiles whispered. Scott nodded still looking after Derek. Stiles chuckled and let go off Scott, getting out of bed, naked.

Scott admired the view, were Derek was large, powerful and all muscle, Stiles was smaller and lean, he had the outline of abs but had slender muscle in his arms. "You like the view, Scotty?" Stiles asked while getting out his clothes.

Scott could feel himself already blushing "I...um…couldn't help it"

Stiles shook his head softly "Well, you know you can touch, you don't have to watch me"

Scott smiled and shrugged "I like to, you're beautiful"

He stood there shocked for a minute and then looked away, softly smiling "Do you want to join me in the shower, I promise to keep the fondling to a medium"

Scott smiled largely and quickly hopped out of bed, dragging Stiles into the glass shower.

XXX

Scott remembered when he first met Stiles and Derek, how their relationship came to be, all the hardships that they had and the confusion that he went through. He met both of them at different times, fell in love with at the same time though.

With Derek, it was this all consuming heat, a fever that he couldn't, didn't want to stop. He made him feel safe and wanted. Their relationship was a battle of wills, one he always seemed to lose but the fight was worth it, full of passion and what he realized was love.

With Stiles, it was calm, comforting. He felt right when he was with him like they had known each other their whole lives. He gave Stiles what he needed without asking and so Stiles gave him what he needed in return.

But with the both of them, he felt complete.

XXX

He had met Derek first. He was racing down the street into Deaton' coffee, the only job on campus that would hire him and the best coffee shop around. He quickly went into the back room, throwing his backpack into his locker and putting on his apron.

He went back out into the lobby, going behind the counter and clocking in. "You're late, sleeping late?" said a soft voice. He turned around to see his co-worker Allison.

He rubbed his head, embarrassed that he was caught coming in late. "Yeah, is Deaton here?"

She turned and started cleaning off the counter "Nope, Danny is though, good thing I covered for you"

He smiled happy that she had the forethought to do so "Thank you, so much I'll do anything to pay you back"

She chuckled, "Okay, just man the register for the day and its fine"

He nodded readily "Yeah, sure". He got to the register, read to take orders.

It was slow during the morning, not many people were coming in because of spring break. He knew that it was going to be boring but not this boring. He about read to give up and take a break when he heard the bell ring on the door, he looked up to see the most gorgeous man he had ever seen in the shop.

He had dark, his eyes were covered by the sun glasses that he had on. His stubble covered most of his face and only served to add more mystery to him. He had on a leather jacket with a black shirt and blue jeans and walked similar to the athletes that he was on the team with, the walk that showed strength and skill.

Scott quickly got up, ready to take his order and whatever else he had to offer. The man came forward, looking at the menu above his head. Scott waited anxious to hear what he sounded like at least.

"Hi, what do you think is best in here?" he asked. Scott heard the question he was just so focused on the voice, it was smooth and deep.

"Umm, I'm not a big coffee drinker but I heard that the umm…" He looked through the touch screen register, quickly looking for something he did taste at least, he didn't want to seem like a complete idiot "Northern Macchiato, is good?"

The man had one eyebrow expectantly raised eyebrow, for a second he thought that he was on to him "Ok, I take a medium Northern Macchiato". Scott quickly rung it up "Its 2.79"

The man took out his wallet and handed him a black American express card. So the guy is super loaded then he thought. If he had a black card, the highest you could go you had to be. He quickly swiped and gave it back to him, kicking himself for not looking at the name at least.

"So, umm what brings you here, to our little coffee shop" he asked.

The guy smiled and it was beautiful, it put even Colgate smiles to shame. "I actually was told to come here by a friend, you've might have seen her red hair, fiery personality"

Scott scoffed, he knew exactly who he was talking about, Lydia Martin. She was evil incarnate, she scared half of the baristas, since she threatened them with dismemberment if her order wasn't, so far Deaton was the only who did make her order right.

"Yeah I do, she's a…" Scott started to say.

Derek laughed "Yeah, she's a character alright, you just had to get used to her."

Allison put the coffee on the counter and Scott picked it, handing it him. When he did the man grabbed his hand, and they were rough in a good way, like he had used them a lot. He started at the hand for a moment, the heat making him forget what he was doing.

"Umm, can I get my hand back?" the man asked.

Scott could feel himself starting to blush, he quickly let go and looked away. "Sorry, I don't know what happened."

The man took off his glasses, showing off his hazel green eyes. "It's ok" he looked down at his name tag "Scott"

Scott smiled and the man smiled back "Ok"

He began to walk to door, leaving and Scott didn't want him to go "Hey, I didn't catch your name" he yelled.

The man turned around smiling brightly "It's Derek. Derek Hale."

"Uh nice to meet you, Derek come again"

"Oh, I will" He gave Scott, a heated stare that wasn't innocent at all, it only made Scott blush harder.

XXX

When he met Derek he didn't know what was in store for both of them.

His first meeting with Stiles however was completely different.

XXX

**First chapter of the story tell me what you think and Stiles meets Scott next chapter and we find out about Stiles and Derek's relationship.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Stiles POV**

"Derek, get your ass back here" Stiles yelled, chasing after him.

"What!, what do you want me to say, Stiles huh, that's its over fine, ITS OVER" Derek yelled back.

Tears streamed down his face, this was one of many arguments that they had had this past year. He didn't know what it was but it had been growing. It was this stifling air between them that grew each day, and he hated it and knew Derek hated it. Stiles wanted to make work and he knew that Derek did too, but there was just something that had changed between them and they had changed over the 4 years they had been together.

"I don't want it to be over and I know you don't either" Stiles whispered.

Derek walked closer to him, and wiped away his tears "I don't know what to do about it, Stiles, I love you, I will always love you but if we keeping going on like this, we're going to end up hating each other and I can't do that, I can't hate you"

Stiles sniffled and grabbed his hand tightly "So what, the answer is breaking up, leaving each other?"

Derek looked away, he didn't want to see Stiles like this, sad and broken but he knew that they needed to. "Yes, I think we should see other people"

Stiles dropped Derek's hand. He knew that there was no changing Derek's mind, he was stubborn that way. He chuckled and it wasn't the happy one that he was used to, it was a sad, dead type of chuckle, where you laugh at the irony of something horrible happening to you.

"Okay if thats what you want" He said.

Derek sighed "Stiles, it's not what I want but we both know it's the right thing to do for now"

Stiles nodded and wiped away the remaining tears from his face, he didn't response to what Derek said last just walked to the door and opened it.

He turned around to see Derek one last time "I love you". He didn't wait for Derek's reply but he caught it before he closed the door.

"I love you too, Stiles"

XXX

That was a month ago.

Stiles threw clothes around, frustrated that he couldn't find his phone. "Dammit, where the hell is that thing" He threw his covers on the ground. He looked under his games, in the closet and dresser.

After looking for an hour and finding nothing he finally gave up. He plopped down his bed defeated "Where did I put it" He asked himself.

"Hey Stiles, why is your phone in the bathroom?"

He looked up to see his baby brother, Isaac, standing in the doorway holding his phone. He quickly got up and grabbed the phone "Thank you, so much, I've been looking for this everywhere"

"I can see" Isaac said smirking, while examining the chaotic state, Stiles had left his room in while looking for it. He hurriedly pushed him out of the doorway and into the hallway "Okay, no more judging on how my room looks, at the end of the day I'm much more organized than you are, so…there"

Isaac chuckled "That was a nice, come back, big bro". He patted Stiles on the back and walked into the kitchen. Stiles smelled the breakfast and immediately ran after him, "Wait you cooked?"

When he went into the kitchen, he found Isaac standing by the counter with a skillet of ham and eggs already on two paper plates. "Yeah, I figured it would be a thank you breakfast you know, for letting me stay here while I go to school"

"Dude, your family and I really know you didn't want to live with Dad while in college, I mean you may not be able to move on campus but that still doesn't mean you can't move out" He rubbed Isaac's fluffy hair and snatched a piece of ham from the skillet.

Since Stiles had gotten the new apartment and it was close to NYU, he invited Isaac to live with, he knew living with his Dad was hard enough with all his rules.

They sat down and started to eat breakfast in comfortable silence. Stiles looking through his new phone for messages while Isaac ate, "So…umm this wasn't just a thank you breakfast, I have something to tell you"

Stiles immediately froze, wary of what news Isaac was about to reveal. "Is this potentially bad news, or news that is good and the delivery is totally horrible, please say it's horrible delivery one"

Isaac looked apprehensive for a moment, not wanting to tell Stiles what had happened "My Dad called last night and we talked" Isaac whispered.

Stiles calmly put down the phone not wanting to destroy it in anger if he knew where this conversation was going. "What did he say?"

Isaac looked more nervous with every passing second "He…uh…said that he was trying to change and that he wanted to see me, to talk you know?"

Stiles took a deep breath, the thought of the man who used to be Isaac's father filled him with rage. He and Isaac weren't related by blood but by law. He had know Isaac since he was little, and they were always with each other, over the years Stiles had seen some of the bruises that Isaac would have when they played, so he told his Dad, who was a detective at the time. Next thing you know is Isaac's Dad is getting arrested and Isaac was moving into their house. Turns out that bruise came from him beating Isaac and when his Dad found out he got custody of him and he's been with them every since.

It took Isaac a long time to recover from that asshole. He didn't like that he was trying to get into contact with Isaac now when he was finally moving on, going to college and being happy.

Stiles nodded "Ok, umm, I'll go with you then" Isaac looked up, his eyes lighting up with happiness "really, you mean, we can meet him?"

Stiles winced at the happiness in his voice, he was only going to make sure Isaac was safe, he wasn't sure that had completely turned over a new leaf. "Yeah, now get your stuff, you got to get class and I don't want to be late for work."

Isaac jumped up and hugged him "Thank you so, much". Stiles groaned, Isaac was a powerful hugger and he always tried to avoid them, they always left him aching. He patted Isaac on the back "Yeah, Yeah, now hurry up and go"

Isaac left go of him and ran to his room.

He picked his phone, immediately going to his contacts. He waited while it ringed.

"Hello?"

"Hey Dad, how come you didn't tell me Lahey got out, he called Isaac saying he wanted to meet, you're a Police Captain of New York for Christ sakes" Stiles whispered furiously.

His Dad sighed "I just found out today, look just tell me when and where your meeting, I'll be there"

Stiles let out a breath of annoyance "fine, I will"

"How is he doing?"

"He's just happy that I'm going with him at the moment" Stiles replied.

"Okay, just keep me updated and Stiles?"

"Yeah ?" He was hesitant about what his Dad might say.

"Good looking out for you brother" he said then there was audible click signaling that he had ended the call.

XXX

Stiles parked the car and turned off the radio, anticipating the angst that Isaac was about to release onto him.

"Why did you do that I wasn't done with the song?" Isaac yelled.

Stiles didn't answer just got off the car waiting for Isaac. Isaac finally got out, throwing his bag over his shoulder "Well?"

"We're here if you have noticed, and I'm walking you to class" Stiles replied.

The look on Isaac's face was priceless, his mouth hung open and his baby brown eyes showed both surprise and embarrassment "Dude, I'm not a child"

Stiles nodded, knowing his was going to ignore Isaac's protest "Yeah I know, doesn't mean I can't do the big brother thing and still embarrass you"

Stiles walked ahead while Isaac grumbled his displeasure at the situation behind him. Stiles knew where he was going, he had picked up Isaac up from class before and he had already graduated from NYU, he had gotten his bachelor's in Web design and he gotten a pretty good job, one that he was currently late for.

He turned around to make sure Isaac hadn't ditched him. Before he could completely turn, he felt himself hit something and came tumbling down.

"Stiles, are you alright?" He heard Isaac say.

Stiles groaned, his limbs aching from the fall.

"Hey dude, are you ok?" He heard a voice say. He opened his eyes to see the prettiest smile since ever. The guy had tan skin and a uneven jaw. His eyes were the warmest brown that he had ever seen. The guy was just downright gorgeous.

"I…umm…I'm ok, yeah, completely fine, I have no bruises and I can't feel any other bodily injures for know, anyways" Stiles replied, embarrassed that he was speechless at the sight of the guy.

He felt himself being pulled up by Isaac. He stood upright and dusted himself off, then turned to a Isaac "Hey, thanks I'll take it from here, you just get to class".

Isaac looked hesitant and suspicious for a second, but then he saw Stiles expression, knowing the expression from the many time Stiles gave it to him. "Okay, see ya" He ran off leaving Stiles standing among a ton of books laying on the ground.

He turned around softly smiling at the gorgeous tan guy and helped him pick up his book. He noticed that many of them were about biology and animal species. "This is an odd assortment of books that you have" Stiles said.

The guy gave him the cutest smile that made him doubt that even Isaac could steal his attention away from him. "Oh yeah, I'm studying to be a veterinarian, so that's why I have all the books." Stiles handed him the rest of the books and stood up.

When he did he was finally able to get a good look at the guy, he had a dark green beanie covering his head and a black sweater that showed off his muscular physique and a black jeans.

"Thanks for helping me" the guy said.

"Oh, well let me walk you to class at least?" Stiles asked.

The guy looked hesitant at first, but then he gently smiled and nodded his head "So, I guess I should tell you my name…it's Scott."

'Scott', Stiles thought it seemed perfect for him, the perfect name it describe someone who could be both hot and cute at the same time. Scott looked at him expectantly and Stiles had to shake thoughts out of his head, he had forgotten to tell him his own name. "Oh, yeah my name…my name is Stiles, Stiles Stilinski". They started walking through the fields to another stone building.

Scott laughed, and it was beautiful, a soft laugh that couldn't be forgotten. "Nice to meet you, Stiles, so what classes are you taking?"

Scott that he was a student and it funny because he used to be year ago, before he graduated and went off to live with Derek and start his job that took a multitude of internships to get it. "I'm not a student anymore, I graduated already…from here about a year ago, got my degree in web design, I was dropping of my little brother"

"Really? you seem so…young" Scott said.

"I'm only 21" Stiles chuckled. He knew he looked young with his soft face and the moles that many people seemed to admire.

Scott was about to reply when he looked around, seeing the door to his classroom. "Well, here's my class" he said shyly.

Stiles didn't want to let him get away, he didn't want to end to his talk with him and it seemed that Scott didn't either, he didn't go into his class yet.

"Well, let me see your phone?" Stiles asked, Scott hurriedly pulled out his phone and handed it to him. Stiles quickly entered his number and texted himself, so that he had his. He handed the phone back to him.

"I put my number in there and I have yours, so you can you call me and we can…get coffee or something" Stiles said hesitantly.

"I'll think I'll skip on the coffee" Scott said, while smiling. Stiles was saddened to hear that, he thought they had something, he was the first guy that he was interested in since Derek.

"Oh, ok I'm sorry for bothering you then" Stiles said embarrassed at what he did.

Scott looked at him ,still smiling "but I am interested in the something" he said shyly.

Stiles smiled back at him, happy that he wasn't being rejected. "Oh, ok great, good, awesome, I'll just call you or you can call me or…whatever".

"Ok" Scott replied, still giving Stiles the cutest smile ever.

"Ok, so I'm just going to go" Stiles said quickly turning away and leaving. When he was far enough away to where Scott wouldn't see him, he did a fist pump, happy at his recent conquest.

XXX

**Next chapter is Derek and Scott, and we get to see some of Derek's family.**

**Thanks to everyone for reading**


	3. Chapter 3

Derek POV

Derek walked into his office ready to get work, business had been booming for the past year. He had promotions to make and had to talk to store chains about distributing his new line of workout wear.

He mostly left the clothing to Lydia, but she had been distracted for some reason lately, something about an aspiring model catching her eye. He knew though that she would be all work eventually and then she would be all over him like before, with meetings and such.

He sat down at his desk ready to go over some paper work. Someone knocked on his door and it opened to reveal his blonde bombshell of a secretary, Erica. She had on a purple top and a black pin shirk, "Derek, Lydia's coming in a few moments and she doesn't seem too happy, what did you do?"

Derek sighed and rubbed his face. "I only started to talk to Wal-mart about selling some of our merchandise, I was hoping that she wouldn't notice"

Erica chuckled "Oh, she noticed alright." She began to walk out of the room as soon as she heard the clacking of Lydia's heels, she knew not to be anywhere near Derek when she was blowing a gasket, their fights always got worked out in the end but they were always destructive.

As soon as Erica left, Lydia walked in, orange hair blazing and blue business dress showing off her form. She walked up to Derek's desk and threw some files down. "What the hell are we doing talking to Wal-mart about selling our line, we already have Dicks' sporting good, and Nike working with us"

Derek took a moment to calm himself down, knowing that he didn't want this argument to get out of hand like the others "Lydia, nothing is concrete yet, we were just looking at some possible avenues that's all"

She only laughed at Derek's response "Possible avenues my ass, Derek, I saw the report, more than 300 stores is more than a possible avenue, it would be a down grade for us to sell there, never mind the fact that they would require us to lower the price of our clothing, which is non-negotiable and stupid considering that we're at an all time high with sells right now", while ranting she began to pace in front of his desk.

Derek stood up not want to let her gain an inch in the discussion they were supposed to be having, "Yes, but it would also bring in more revenue if we sell some of the older clothing lines at a lower price there and bring in the newer line at the major chains where our sells are the best and like I said it's just an avenue, its only an option, I haven't made a decision yet."

Lydia began to stare him down, she wasn't backing off from the position on the matter and neither was Derek as it seemed. She huffed "Derek, we both know why we let me handle this side of the business, your horrible at it, and considering your terrible decision making, you should know that this is wrong"

Derek grew tense, he was hoping that she wasn't going where she thought he was going "Lydia, don't even think about going there", he warned her.

She smirked "I am talking about how you let Stiles get away, and just like he left so is our profits and everything we worked so hard for"

Derek slammed his hands on the desk, angry and tired of how she threw Stiles in his face all time, reminding him how he messed up and how it didn't work. He thought about it enough, he didn't need her throwing it in his face. "I haven't decided yet and if and when I do, I will tell you, now get the hell out of my office, before I do something we both regret." He tone was tense and deadly serious.

Lydia held her head up high and only turned around, walking out of his office and slamming the door. He let out a sigh of relief and slumped into his chair, already tired from his argument. His desk phone rang and he recognized the number as Erica's. He took a minute then picked it up "Yes?"

She cleared her throat before speaking, clearly not wanting to bother him "Hey, I know you just got done talking to Lydia but your sister is here and demanding to speak to you"

"OK, let her in" He said hesitantly.

She hung up the phone and Derek sat up straight, knowing that his sister would berate hi if he didn't. His door opened to reveal his older sister. Her hair was pulled back and she had on a blue designer jacket and blue jean, it wasn't what she was usually in considering her job at Hale Enterprises as CEO.

She smiled and it was the one that always sent terror down his spine, when he was younger. "Derek, I was enjoying my day off and thought I should come by and see how my baby brother and his little business is doing"

Derek rolled his eyes, he knew that she was coming to persuade him to take a bigger role in his family's company but he didn't want to, that was why he had broken off while in college and started, Triskelion, with Lydia though they always didn't see eye to eye they did want what was best for the business.

Derek stopped himself from yelling at her for her remark, "Laura, I didn't expect you to come down from your Iron tower to visit us little people"

She sat down in the chair in front of his desk, crossing his legs and making sure they had direct eye contact. "Derek, I came to ask one more time to stop this escapade and come take a bigger role in the family business, Dad would like it a lot"

He knew that she was playing on his love for his father to get him to come back but she should have know better, after what Peter had pulled with Stiles, he vowed not to go work for his family's company. "No, business is good and we'll be expanding in a few months, while I like the offer I'm never going to take it, so stop asking" he said, voice full of determination and conviction.

She sighed, knowing of any further talk of that kind was over "Ok, just thought I should ask but that wasn't the only reason I was coming to visit, I wanted to see how you were doing after…Stiles"

Derek tensed, he didn't want to talk about Stiles, last time he went home, his mother just about forced it out of him, also letting all of his family know what had happened between them. The break-up was hard for him, and for a while he wouldn't talk to anyone, only focused on his work until Laura snapped some sense into him one day. She told how while breaking up was hard it was something everyone went through and that he had to stop walking around like a robot with a permanent scowl on his face.

He shrugged "I'm…fine, but you knew that before even asking."

She pursed her lips, thinking "So, you haven't met any guys…or girls?" she asked.

Derek paused at that, one face came to mind, one in particular. It was the barista, Scott, the one with the cute, shy smile and the puppy dog eyes. He couldn't stop thinking about that smile and that voice was in his head.

He noticed that his sister smiling and for a second, he thought that she was going to go deeper, to interrogate him about who he was thinking about. She only got up, making it appear that she was about to leave "Well, it think that's enough for now, little brother" she leaned close and pecked him on the cheek, wiping away her lipstick.

She walked out of the office, leaving Derek wondering about what her sudden exit was all about. He sighed and picked up the phone letting Erica know to cancel some of his business meeting for the day.

XXX

Derek walked up to the door, not really know to expect but hoping that when he walked in that Scott would be there. He went in and was disappointed when he only saw the girl, Allison, standing at the register. He took a deep breath, determined not to waste the trip at least.

He went up to the counter, "Hi, um can I get a Northern Macchiato?"

The girl looked at him for a moment as if trying to recognize him, then smiled "Hold on one minute." She turned and went in the back. Derek waited for a few minutes, not really knowing what was happening. He heard the door to the back room open, and when he looked up it wasn't the girl that had come out, it was Scott.

He had on the dark green polo, that showed off his upper body and khaki that showed his strong tan legs. Derek could tell that he was shy, he was blushing and his shy smile made an appearance.

He walked up to counter "Hi, I didn't know if you were coming back or not"

Derek smirked, "Hmm, doubting my word already that's not good", knowing that it would elicit a reaction from him.

Scott looked shocked and a little ashamed "No, I just wasn't sure if you were coming back when I would be working, I wasn't doubting you words or anything" he licked his lips, anxious to receive Derek's forgiveness and Derek followed the movement his mouth made and it made his pants tighten a little.

"No, it's fine but I know how you could make it up to me" Derek said.

Scott looked a little confused "How?"

Derek smiled widely, giving him the best smile that he could "go out with me?"

Scott gave him a look of utter shock, and confusion "Umm, I…you want to go out with me but you're like a super successful business man and I'm like… a freshman in college, shouldn't you be dating like somebody closer to your…um social status or whatever", he said shyly.

Derek shook his head, dismissing Scott's statement "No, just because I'm successful doesn't mean that I can't date who I want to date", he leaned forward and grabbed Scott's hand, he could feel the heat coming from him. "I want to date you" he whispered.

Scott looked from his eyes to his mouth, and licked his lips. Derek followed the movement again and he felt his pants tighten even more. He knew that he had to get out before he pulled Scott over the counter and show him what he could do with his lips.

"Ok," Scott whispered. Derek pulled out his phone and handed it to him, Scott quickly took it and put his number in and handed it back.

Derek smiled at the number and put the phone back in his pocket "I'll call you, later this week"

Scott only nodded, his tan skin still blushing and his mouth hanging open with surprise. "Wait, what about the coffee?"

He shrugged "I was only coming to see you". Scott's smile got larger after his comment, Derek know that he was trying to woo him and it was working.

He turned around and walked out happy that Scott had agreed.

XXX

**Next chapter Scott reacts and Stiles call him, Isaac father also comes to visit. **

**Thanks to everyone for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hollow Drums 4

Scott POV

When Derek left he immediately went in the back, to find Allison smirking "So, what did McHottie say?"

Scott cringed "McHotties?" Derek was certainly hot, like major, big leagues hot. The name fit him, it was just weird to hear a name like that outside of Grey's Anatomy.

She only shrugged "I'm still thinking of names, that's the only one that fits, now stop avoiding the question, what did he say?"

Scott rolled his eyes and sat down on the bench, "He umm…asked me out on a date." He murmured softly.

His hear was quickly filled by Allison's squealing after that "OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD." She was jumping up and down, happy with joy. If Scott didn't know any better than he would say she was more excited about than he was.

"Allison, god the scream could lower it" he said as he uncovered his ears. She stop the excited squealing and sat down next him "Why are not excited, you just got a date from McHottie."

Scott chuckled "I know but there's still Stiles, I mean I can't go out with both of them." He was actually still waiting on his call, he really liked him and was hoping that he was going to.

"Hey, Scott, some really hot dude told me to give you this"

Scott turned to see Danny walking in with a piece of paper in his hand. He quickly got up and snatched it from him. The paper was from Derek it was his phone number, he had forgotten to give it to him.

"What's his problem?" Danny asked Allison.

"That dude you met was McHottie and he asked Scott here on a date but he's still hung up on some other guy that he met. He doesn't want to date them both, which is total bull" Allison explained.

Danny chuckled and rolled his eyes, "Scott, there's nothing wrong with dating both, you haven't committed and all you're doing is seeing who you like more."

Scott still didn't think it felt right, it would feel like he would be lying. He was about to response but his phone rang, _I'm sexy and I know it_. He pulled it out to see the name, Stiles light up on the screen.

He quickly answered, jumping up "Hi, Hello?"

"Hi, Scott, this is Stiles from the other day, I ran into you and knocked you down" he said.

Scott could only laugh, he seemed nervous and he couldn't say that he wasn't either, but there something about Stiles that just calmed him down. He didn't know what it was but he liked it.

"Yeah, I do…I was really hoping to hear from you actually" Scott said softly.

"Really? I mean no, sorry I been a little busy with uh, work and all but I was calling to see if you wanted to go out with me tomorrow night maybe, if you're not doing anything else… if you want to you know…hopefully?" Stiles said in a rush.

Scott could help but smile and by the looks on both Allison and Danny's faces, it must've been a sight to see. Stiles thought that there might be a chance that he didn't go out with him and he found it cute, beside the fact that he was totally into him. He really couldn't believe that he was able to get Stiles' number in the first place.

"Yes, sure, I mean yeah I want to…go out with you" he chuckled softly.

"That's awesome, good, great…this is going to be the date of all dates and I promise you won't regret it or being with me…not to sound like I'm already imagining us as like boyfriends or something…because I'm totally not." Stiles said.

Scott made whining noise "really, aw man because I was…thinking about it, I guess I have to stop now."

"NO, no, don't…because I was thinking of us…as in US…I really hope I didn't ruin this before there even is an us. Please say I didn't?" Stiles asked worriedly.

"No, you didn't but to save you…I'll hang up and text you my address and pick me up around…8?"

"Yes, I will be there for sure." Stiles said, Scott could practically tell he was smiling was much as he was over the phone and it made him excited for tomorrow.

"Ok, I'll see you then." Scott hurried and hung up not waiting for a reply, he just didn't want embarrass himself and he really wanted to text Stiles.

"So I take it that was the knock down cutie, you were talking about earlier?" Allison asked.

"Yes and I'm soo excited and I have to pick out what wear and I don't ever know where we're going, I forgot to ask and I really want this date to go well." Scott said.

Allison walked over to him and placed her hands on his shoulders to calm him down. "Ok, everything is going to be fine and you have three of the best people to help you out with this."

"Who?" Scott asked in confusion.

Danny rolled his eyes "me, Allison and don't tell me you forgot, your best friend, Jackson, the one you currently happen to be living in that oh-so nice penthouse with while we lowly people slum it up in the dorms."

Scott nodded, knowing he was going to be in perfectly capable hands, the only thing that worried him was Jackson's attitude about whole situation. He really didn't want him to scare Stiles away, Jackson could be a little too over protective when it came to him.

X

Stiles couldn't stop smiling, he had said yes to the date and he was thinking about them together and they only met each other once, he couldn't begin to think what would happen after the date, which reminded him, that he still needed to think of a place to take him.

"That was like the worst ask out that I have ever heard."

Stiles sent a glare Isaac's way, he really didn't want to ask Scott out with Isaac's in a 5-mile radius but he couldn't wait. "Shut up, nobody asked you…anything…ever."

Isaac on chuckled, "nice come back, big bro." he was said as he picked up another chip.

Stiles could tell that he was nervous, they were currently waiting at a public restaurant on Isaac's…he didn't know what to call him but the man certainly wasn't going to called his father. Sperm donor was more like it. He could tell that Isaac was nervous they had only been here a total of five minutes and he was already on his second bowl of chips. Stiles hated seeing him like this, he knew that Isaac only stress ate when he was nervous.

"Look Isaac-"he started to say but he was rudely interrupted by the yelling of Isaac's name from the entrance of the restaurant.

They both turned to see, a man that they hadn't seen in years. He was still as tall as Stiles remembered, he still even had his glasses and a mechanics work suit on. He walked over to the table eyes focused only on Isaac.

"Hey, Isaac, it's me your Dad." He held out his arms, waiting for a hug from Isaac. He only stood up and held out his hand, Lahey didn't look too pleased but he shook it anyway. They both sat down.

"Umm, this is Stiles Stilinski, my brother" Isaac introduced him and Stiles puffed up at that, sending Lahey a look that said 'that right, his brother, asshole'. Lahey only nodded at the mere mention of his existence, then turning back to Isaac.

"So, how have you been, I know it's been a while since I've seen you."

Isaac nodded, a little hesitant and Stiles could tell that he was a little uncomfortable. "I uhh graduated high school and now I'm at NYU now, don't really know what I want to be but I know I'll find it eventually, what about you?"

Lahey smiled "That's good, Isaac I'm proud of you, I haven't been doing too much got a job at a mechanic shop and its going pretty good, hey you got any girlfriends? I know that when I was you're age I had all the ladies."

Stiles couldn't help but to roll his eyes, he was just sitting here making conversation, when he should've been on his damn knees asking Isaac for forgiveness. He thought that was what this whole meeting was about in the first place, and he was wondering where the hell his dad was.

"Oh, umm, I haven't dated anybody since Kyle, in high school but there is this one girl that I've seen at this coffee shop by campus that I really like." Isaac said nervously.

Stiles focused right on Lahey, as soon as Isaac said Kyle he froze. He could practically see the rage on his face, his knuckles got white from gripping the table. "You mean Kylie right?"

Isaac looked fearful in that moment, he looked just like he did all those year ago when he had to leave Stiles house and go back home. He wasn't about let that happen now, not when he could do something about it.

"No, I mean Kyle…I'm uh I'm bi." Isaac said, all the while scooting closer to Stiles.

Lahey looked like he was about to burst with anger "So you mean that you're… what some kind of fag."

"Hey, asshole that's my brother and he's not a fag, he's bisexual and he date who ever the hell he wants to." Stiles said, radiating with anger.

Lahey turns his sights to Stiles, anger shining in his eyes "You turned him into a fag, didn't you I know when you were younger that might've been one running around like a goddamn fairy." He raised his hand in anger, and Stiles quickly slapped it away.

"Listen, you fucking shitbag-"

"Stiles, what's going on here?"

They both turned to see Stiles' father in his black suit. His eyes were only focused on Lahey though, if looks could kill he certainly would've been dead.

"Dad" Isaac and Stiles said at the same time.

Stilinski sat down next to Lahey, the tension rising from the table was thick "Boys, from what I heard I can only guess that things didn't go…well"

"Dad, he called Isaac a fag."Stiles whispered.

His Dad nodded "I heard, Isaac?"

"I…I thought that he changed but he didn't." Isaac said quietly.

His Dad looked thoughtful for a moment before turning to Lahey. Lahey looked tense and fearful as if knowing what was coming. "You, had a chance to know that boy that I am honored to call my son and you threw it away-"

"Now, hold on-"Lahey started to say.

"I'm not done." His Dad said in a tone, that he had never quite heard before even when he was angry at him. "Not only that but you call him fag and dare to raise your hands to my kids." He scooted his chair closer to Lahey getting right in his face.

"Now, listen here you son of a bitch, if you even come near my kids again, I promise you won't have to worry about going back to jail because I will deal with you this time, now leave before I decided to act now."

Lahey gulped in fear and silently left the table. The Stilinskis all watched him leave, happy to see him go. There was silence for a little bit. Stiles knew that it went without saying that Isaac was family and would always be, he had given his father a chance to come back in his life but he ruined it and now Isaac could leave him in the past.

"So, Dad did Stiles tell you he's going on a date?" Isaac said smiling widely.

X

**Sorry it took so long was really busy but now I'm so the story can begin. Next chapter Stiles and Scott, have their date and there's Derek's family gets more involved in his dating life. **


	5. Chapter 5

HD5

Derek had just gotten off of the elevator to see Erica standing at her desk, looking at him expectantly. He knew that whatever news she had it wasn't going to be good.

"Erica?" he sighed.

She smiled sweetly at him and when she did that he knew that she was up to no good. The only good smile was her evil smile and even then that made him worry.

"Hey, boss" she moved in front of him blocking his way to his office.

"Erica, is there a reason you don't want me to go in there?" Derek asked, one eyebrow raised.

She quickly dropped the smile and worriedly chewed on her lip "well…look I really tried but that is one lady that you don't mess with, I mean really Derek, tell me how your family manages to scare the shit out of me."

He could only groaned he should off guessed that it was somebody from his family, they were the only ones that could manage to get pass Erica. "Please don't tell me she didn't come back."

Erica scoffed and rolled her eyes "Oh, she came back and she brought some company."

"Who-" Derek didn't actually finish his sentence before he was tackled from before, and arms encircled him in a tight hug. Erica made a face and went back to her desk, not wanting to see any of the family Hale madness that was currently invading his life.

"Oh, big bro I missed you sooo much." He heard a squealing voice say behind him. At the sound of his voice he knew exactly who it was.

"Cora? What are you doing here, aren't you supposed to be at Brown?" he asked her while trying to escape her grasp. She finally let him go and he turned around to see her. She was dressed more modestly than he remembers, she usually wore skimpy tops and shorts but she had on a black skirt and small leather jacket.

Cora rolled her eyes "It's Spring Break, and I couldn't enjoy it without coming home and being the amazing younger sister that am by pestering you of course."

Derek groaned sarcastically, making her push him. They both laughed at each other. Cora was always the one person in his family that he felt like that he could relate to and vice-versa, she didn't want to be involved in the family business as much as he did and he supported her rebellion against their father need for them to take over the business whole heartedly.

"Yeah, well come on, we can talk in my office I'm pretty sure Laura is already in there looking at my business plans to lecture me on them later." He grabbed her hand and lead her to his office, only to find that he had been right. Laura was already looking at his marketing plans and by the look on her face, she wasn't happy with them.

"Really Derek, you have an Ivy League education and your marketing plans make it seem that you never really went, you really should you use your connections." She murmured while looking through his files.

"Hellp Laura, how are you?" He said as he plucked the flies from her hands and sat in his chair.

She quickly took the back and started to look through them again, "I'm fine, you won't be if you don't get these marketing plans in order."

Derek rolled his eyes and booted up his computer, "While thank you for the advice, I'll take it into consideration, now what are you doing here?"

"While that one over there wanted to see you, and I was coming any way." She said nodding towards Cora who was currently looking at the plaques on the walls.

"I really could have came on my own but Miss Demon over there wouldn't let me and she made me change clothes." Cora said as she grimaced at what she had on.

"If you going to come out of the house with me, you're going to dress appropriately" She then looked straight at Derek and he knew instantly that she was her on business. "Derek, I have a proposition from Dad for you."

"No, whatever it is, no." he stated, he didn't want anything his father had to give, he had told him that he never wanted to run that family business and besides he had Laura she was the CEO and could run the business better than he ever could. He could tell that every time she came to deliver a message from their father that it hurt her, it just made it seem like she wasn't enough.

"Derek, he wants to be a part of your business, he wants to help in any way he can." She said sincerely and Derek saw Cora, give him this sad look. She knew why Derek didn't want their father's help, the business wasn't the only reason their relationship was somewhat broken. It was also because he was gay and after what he did to Stiles, there wasn't a chance in hell that he was going to let his father come back into his life.

He was about to reply, the rage apparent on his face but his phone started to ring, Scott's name popping up. He took a minute calming himself down, putting up a finger to his sisters as a sign to shut up. He answered the phone "Hello?"

A nervous came through "Hey, Derek?"

"Hey, Scott was planning on calling you." He quickly turned his chair around facing away from his sisters, knowing the look of curiosity on their faces at Scott's name.

"Yeah, umm sorry, I was actually calling you…to see about that date." Scott said hesitantly.

Derek couldn't help but smile, he wanted to take Scott out, to get to know him outside of the coffee shop. To see more of the person behind those puppy dog eyes.

"Yes, I would like to, how about this Wednesday, I know this really good sushi place, if you like sushi?"

He heard Scott chuckle over the phone and the only thought that crossed his mind was 'I want more'. He wanted to hear more of his laughs, he wanted to hear him moan and groan too and this was just after meeting him twice, the need grew more and more with each encounter. "I actually like sushi, so it's a date then?" he said hopefully.

"Yeah, it's a date, I'll pick you up around 7, text me your address." He asked.

He could practically hear him nod over the phone. "Yeah, I'll be awkward one outside the building."

Derek could help but laugh at that, "then I guess that leaves me as the handsome bachelor picking you up then."

"Yeah, I guess that does. Look I have to go but I'll see you Wednesday yeah?" Scott said in a rush and Derek didn't know how but he knew that Scott was blushing.

"I'll see you Wednesday," Derek answered, they both said their goodbyes and he hung up, turning around to see his sister looking expectantly at him.

"Okay, who's Scott and when the hell do you go on dates?" Cora demanded.

Laura rolled her eyes at Cora's tone, "Cora, language but Derek she's right, who is Scott?'

Derek groaned and slammed his head against the desk. There was no possibility of him getting any work done.

XXX

Scott hung up the phone and turned towards Jackson. He could practically feel Jackson's glare on him the whole time he was on the phone. He had told Jackson about his date tonight, he took better than he expected. He didn't about how the guy could be a jerk, nope he just glared.

"So, what kind of name is Stiles, anyway?" Jackson asked snidely.

Allison rolled her eyes, hand a shirt. She had came over with Danny because the prospect of Scott dressing himself for the date was unbelievable and he really didn't think de dressed that bad. "Jacks, shut up, stop trying to ruin the date before it even starts and besides I like the name."

Jackson snorted "Please, you're a romantic Allison, you like anything that deals with love."

"Is Jackson still trying to stop the date?" Danny asked walking out of the walk-in closet with a pair of jeans. He gave to Scott pushing him towards the bathroom.

"Yeah, but I won't let him, Stiles is a nice guy and this is my first date since-" Scott answered. He didn't want to even say the name. Even thinking about it hurt too much, but Jackson had helped get over him and it was about time he did.

Allison could sense the tense air growing between them, the amazingly face transforming scowl that Jackson was wearing and the silence coming from Scott, she could tell that the topic needed to be changed and fast. "Scott, for you to have this huge walk-in closet, you sure don't have a lot of clothes."

Danny nodded agreeing, "Yeah a total waste, McCall."

Scott chuckled while putting on the clothes that they had picked out for him. He knew what that they were changing the subject and welcomed it, really welcomed it because he was about to go on a date with an amazing guy and there was no way his past was going to ruin it. "Those were the clothes I brought from back home."

"For some reason he won't let me buy him any clothes." Jackson said snidely.

Scott emerged from the bathroom, dressed in the clothes his fashion team had made from him. It was a Dark gray v-neck Burberry sweater and Louis Vutton jeans. He knew both weren't his, the price tag was still on them and there was no way his meager earnings from the coffee shop was enough to pay even halve of what he was wearing. "Yeah but that doesn't stop you from sneaking stuff into my closet, these aren't mine."

Jackson looked away, avoiding Jackson's gaze. "Yeah well, while I may not agree with this date of a person who clearly can't even be bothered to use the name that he was born with, I still can't let you go walking out of here with that thing you a wardrobe."

Scott could only smile goofily and hugged Jackson, who groaned in fake disgust and pushed him away. "I knew it, you couldn't resist giving me something, thank man I mean it."

The doorbell ringed and everyone looked towards the huge dining room where the front door was. Allison pulled Danny and Jackson out of the room with her, "You finish getting dressed, we'll stall."

She closed the door behind them and he ran into his world of a closet, looking for his shoes. He pulled out the bottom drawer to find all of his sneakers gone, replaced by expensive leather sneakers and dark boots. He groaned banging his head against the top drawers. For Jackson be against the date he sure did go to great lengths to make sure he looked perfect. He quickly grabbed the black Marc Jacobs sneakers, the only thing remotely close to something he would wear.

He walked towards his closed door taking a deep breath, wishing to every deity there ever was that he doesn't mess this date up. He opened the door to hear Allison and Danny talking to Stiles about their classes.

He walked around to see Stiles and he was absolutely was surprised at what he saw. Stiles was wearing a Polo plaid shirt and dark jeans, he hair was gelled up and he was smiling. "Wow, you're-"

"Perfect" Stiles finished from him. When Scott realized that he was talking about him he blushed.

"umm, thanks, you look good too." Scott whispered.

Jackson groaned, "Please hurry up and leave because the two of you standing there staring at each other isn't really a date." Danny smacked in the arm causing him to yell out in pain.

"You two have a good time." Danny said smiling at the both of them. Allison smiled sweetly at Scott, somewhat calming his nerves about the date.

Stiles nodded, looking at his watch "Yeah, we really should go, don't want to be late." Scott nodded grabbing Stiles hand and pulling him towards the door, they really did need to leave before Jackson's snide commitments scared Stiles off.

They quickly left and made it to the elevator. He pushed the bottom level button, waiting patiently, they lived in the pent house so it was going to take some time to get to the bottom. He then looked at Stiles who was looking down, and Scott realized that he was still holding his hand. He quickly pulled his hand away, already feeling the heat from his blush flushing his face. "I'm sorry."

Stiles shook his head and shrugged, dismissing the apology, "No I don't mind, the only problem was you pulled away." After he said that he look at him from under his lashes, it was a look that immediately beckoned him to do something anything that he knew he wasn't going to regret.

He bit his lip and Stiles groaned, grabbing him by the waist, running his hands along his back. Scott continued to fight back whimpers from the feeling. He grabbed the back of Stiles head, feeling the soft hair at the back of his neck.

Stiles was panting and then he started to lick a small part of his neck. Both of Scott's hands tightened at the sensation. "Fuck" he managed to get out.

Scott couldn't take it anymore, he moved Stiles' face towards his using the gripped he had on the back of his neck. He kissed him, their tongues twirling and hands roaming each other's body. The kiss was so many things, too much to describe, he could feeling himself pushing for more, pushing Stiles to wall of the elevator. He grabbed his thighs, hoisting Stiles up and making him wrap his legs around his waist.

They grinding against each other, and the pleasure that Scott felt from the action made his eyes roll back in his head. Scott trailed his mouth towards Stiles neck, aiming his small bites at the moles covering his neck.

"Oh my god!" Stiles groaned. He gripped the Scott's hair urging him on. Scott was going to continue hell, he didn't even think he could stop that was until they heard the ding of the elevator and the doors opening to reveal several people, looking at them all their mouth's gaping at what they had saw.

Scott stepped away from the wall and Stiles released the grips his hands and legs had on Scott's body. He put his clothes back in order and grabbed Scott's hand, "What haven't you seen two people make out."

At Stiles comment they closed their mouths and walked in, looking everywhere but at them. Stiles pulled them out of the elevator to towards his Jeep. There was a moment of silence and the laughter that echoed throughout the parking structure.

At that moment Scott knew that this date was a good idea, maybe even his best.

XXX

**I like to thank everyone for reading and I love the feedback, I like that you like my story.**

**Next chapter Stiles and Scott continue their date and Scott and Derek start theirs. The next chapter will be a lot longer I promise.**


	6. Chapter 6

HD6

When Stiles reached the address he had no idea if it was right, first he had to park in the worse parking garage ever and then it he had to go to the lobby of the very extravagant tower to even make sure that he had the right apartment number, which happened to be the penthouse.

He had been around this kind of richness before dating Derek but he really didn't expect Scott to be living here, he was a cute shy college student for god's sake. He exited the elevator and knocked on the only door in the hallway, praying that he didn't mess up.

The door was opened by a dark haired beauty and he instantly knew that he had gotten the wrong address.

"Oh umm-sorry I must have the wrong address." He said trying to quickly walk away.

He felt a slight pressure on his arm and he turned around to see her smile sweetly. "Hey, you're Stiles right?"

He nodded mouth gapping wide open "Yeah, yes I am, I was supposed to be umm picking up Scott for our date."

She nodded and pulled him inside "Scott's here he's just still getting ready."

Stiles wasn't ready to belt out an answer because he was too busy staring at the exorbitant living room, it was wide and open, the large wall windows showed off an beautiful view of the city. It made him wonder what it looked like at night.

He heard someone clear their throat and turned to see two guys. One looked like he was a Greek statue come to life, hell the way he was dressed Stiles wouldn't have been surprised if he actually lived here. It looked like he was made for the place and by the scowl on his face, it looked like his tourist-like gaping or his presence wasn't welcomed.

The other person he knew almost immediately, "Danny is that you?"

He looked at him with surprise, "Stiles, oh my god you're Scott's date?"

Stiles shook his stupor and hugged him "Yeah, yeah I am, how are you I haven't seen you since well- forever I guess."

"Wait, you two know each other? I'm Allison by the way." She said as she walked not to the silent golden haired broodster.

"Well, this guy here was the TA for my Graphics class last year, he was actually better than the teacher." Danny said.

Danny was actually a good kid, he paid attention in class and was actually one of the students that took an interest in computer graphics, seeing him get excited about creating world using digital code from scratch made him being a TA worthwhile.

"Well, you were my best student." Stiles replied.

"What kind of name is Stiles?" The blond guy, which he determined was gonna be an asshole from now on.

Allison rolled her eyes and shoved him. "Sorry, this oh so beautiful jackass standing by me, is Jackson."

He nodded at him, "yeah, I'm Scott's best friend, now answer the question."

Stiles chuckled, he really didn't like this for some reason as soon as he walked through the door the guy had literally painted a target on his back, as a signal to antagonize and destroy him. Why, he didn't know but he wasn't about to stand there and take it.

He was about reply until he saw Scott come out and then any words he had for Jackasson completely left his mind. Scott looked absolutely amazing, he noticed all the clothes were designer and probably cost more than he paid in rent but it was worth it to see him.

"Perfect" Stiles whispered.

Scott smiled and he could practically feel the heat from him blushing from where he was standing "umm thanks, you look good too."

Jackson groaned, "Please hurry up and leave because the two of you standing there staring at each other isn't really a date." Danny smacked in the arm causing him to yell out in pain.

Danny and Allison said their goodbyes.

Stiles nodded, looking at his watch "Yeah, we really should go, don't want to be late." Scott nodded grabbing Stiles hand and pulling him towards the door.

He really wasn't even paying any attention to Jackson, all his focus was on the hand that was currently intermingling with his. It was warm and it just felt right, and he had felt this once before with Derek, this warming touch that spread throughout his body.

The warming sensation soon left him when the hand pulled away. He looked up at Scott who was blushing "I'm sorry."

Stiles shook his head, shrugged off the apology. "No, I don't mind, the only problem was you pulled away." He could help himself, he knew what he was doing when he looked at Scott, the signal he was sending.

When Scott rushed towards him and kissed him, he welcomed it. Hell, he pulled him closer trying to get as much body contact as he could. Scott was passionate and demanding, grabbing the back of his hair and pushing him towards the wall.

Stiles couldn't get enough of kissing him, feeling his tongue tangling and caressing his. Not enough of the full body contact that was currently happening. He wanted more and he could tell that Scott did too by the way he grabbed his waist hoisting him up and Stiles immediately wrapped his leg around Scott, anything to be closer to him.

He knew he was moaning and cursing, just by having the involuntary action of his eyes rolling in the back of his head. He didn't want to stop, he wanted to go farther. But then the worst thing to happen ever, happened, the elevator dinged signaling that had made it to the garage.

They immediately broke apart and fixed themselves. When Stiles looked at the gaping surprised faces, he could only roll his eyes to try and shake off the embarrassment that he was feeling, "What, haven't you ever seen two people make out?"

He grabbed Scott's hand and they quickly made their way to his jeep. When the made it in, it was silent both of them trying to catch their breaths but then when they really had time to think about what just happened they could help but laugh.

Stiles started and they drove off, ready to begin their date.

XXX

"Okay, can I start saying are we there yet or can I just open my eyes?" Scott asked.

Stiles chuckled as they parked, "I said where we're going is a surprise, I really didn't say close your eyes."

Scott peeked, trying to see exactly where they were at and when he got enough he fully opened his eyes "Umm…"

Stiles sighed he knew this reaction would be coming when he planned the date. "Okay look, the awesome amazing date is just past the park, and I know this is like super creepy but this was like the best parking spot I could find that was even close to where we're going and-"

He felt the finger on his mouth stopping him from saying anything, "Dude, It's okay, I mean I wasn't expecting the park to be the surprise and I—I trust you."

Stiles couldn't stop the grin that was currently spread across his face, he trusted him, not even thirty minutes into the date and he said 'I trust you'. It was the first date but he could already tell he was falling hard.

He nodded and Scott pulled away, they got and started walking the concrete pathway that invaded the woods. "Okay, so first question what made you want to be a vet?" Stiles asked.

"Well, I guess it was when I was little, I was always fascinated by animals. I mean every book I checked out from the library from pre-school then on was about animals. I mean who couldn't look at a puppy's agonizing face and not want to help it." Scott explained.

Stiles was listening, he really was but he was also distracted by the look on Scott's face, he was completely engrossed in his own world when he was talking, and it was simply breath taking. Scott was simply beautiful.

"So what made you want to get into web design?" Scott asked as they walked side by side, shoulders always touching, fingers always looking for each others.

"Okay, so I'm a huge nerd." Stiles answered and Scott busted out laughing at his answer, like he already knew where it was going.

Stiles rolled his eyes playfully, "I know, I know, I mean I spent most of my high school years roaming the internet, playing games and reading Batman comics. Web design seemed like my calling when I took the class and found out the things I could do."

"No, no It's fine, it's just I'm a huge nerd too. My room is literally filled with comics and I spend like full nights on Halo online, getting my ass beat and whooping some too." Scott replied.

"Okay so what's your favorite superhero?" Stiles asked whiling reveling the way Scott's fingers just seem to like to play with his.

Scott bit his lip, trying to stall "Are sure you want to know?"

Stiles groaned playfully, "Oh man, I knew it you're too cute not to be a marvel fan boy."

Scott smiled "Yes, I am and I have multiple favorites, well my favorite superhero is Spider-man, he's brave, loyal and really funny and my favorite team is the young avengers."

Stiles nodded, "Hmm, okay how about this I try and convert you into a Batman fan boy and you can introduce me to the marvel world."

"Yes, totally, I mean I have to find a place for you to start, Young Avengers easy I have the like whole series on book but Spider-man is going to be a little bit hard. There's like several series and their all soo good." Scott explained gleefully.

Stiles nodded thinking of the exact same thing. "I have the perfect place for you to start." They stopped and turned they were finally here. The place their first date was going to be. The lights were every color, it was like a kaleidoscope the way they made the leaves and the trees shine.

"Wow, how did you know I like this." Scott gasped in awe.

Stiles shrugged "I just imagined what you like on a first date."

"Dude, you must be psychic because I love this place." Scott said still staring at the site.

Stiles nodded "everybody loves the carnival", he pulled him along ready to begin the fun part of the date.

XXX

Scott couldn't believe this date was turning out to be amazing, awesome and so many good things. He had taken him to the carnival for their first date and if there is anything that he loves more than comics it's the carnival.

Stiles pulled him along, the moved through the crowd and he got to see the booths. There was one with the water races and the ring toss and so much more.

"Okay, what do you want to do first?" Stiles asked.

Scott looked around, he really wanted to hit the booths up first, they were always one of his favorite parts of the carnival. He spotted one and pulled Stiles with him.

They made it too the hoops booth and Stiles stopped and smiled. "Okay, prepare to have your mind blown because I was the best at three pointers on my team."

"Wait you played basketball in high school?" Scott asked, he could already imagine it. Stiles in a jersey, sweaty and playing, it was almost like a wet dream come true. He came back to reality when Stiles paid the man.

"Yeah I wasn't mvp or anything but I was good, ok so what am I trying to win?" Stiles asked, as he rolled up his sleeves.

Scott looked at the wall and he instantly knew what he wanted, everytime he went to the carnival he always wanted one of those framed pictures, sometime they would be a movie poster of a new Spiderman movie or just a cool design. This time it was of the Amazing Spiderman movie.

He pointed to it "That one."

Stiles nodded examining the picture "Okay, let's see how many shots I have to make for that one?" he asked the man.

"Five for the large, three for the small" he answered gruffly.

Stiles took the first ball and then he took his stance ready to shoot. He let ball fly and flew through the air and it circled the rim but went in. Scott wanted to jump up with happiness but he stayed quite to not make Stiles lose focus and one after the other he made the shots, getting each one until it came down to the last shot. Scott stood still, trying not to make any more or so much as a twitch.

Stiles took the last ball, his focus completely on making the last shot. He took a deep breath and then shot the ball and it went in with a 'swoosh' and he was suddenly tackled and given a hug that made any hug Isaac had given him pale in comparison.

"Oh my god dude, that was so awesome and you were awesome and thank you so much" Scott yelled as his let go of Stiles and took the picture. He smiled at it, knowing just where he was going to put it on his wall, Jackson's rule about not hanging anything be damned.

"Yeah, I was kind of nervous on the last one, didn't think I was gonna make it." Stiles answer while gazing at Stiles.

They continued on their date after that, Scott holding the picture in one hand while he grasped Stiles hand with the other. They went to other booths and Scott tried his hand at the ring toss only getting two around the bottle and winning Stiles a small purple teddy bear.

"Aww, look at our kid I'm going to name his Scotty Stilinski the third." He announced proud of the name that he had given him.

Scott could only blush at the statement, happy that he had won Stiles anything at all, he wasn't the best at carnival booths. "Well, let's make sure we give him a happy life."

Stiles nodded "Yep, one where he gets cupcakes for breakfast but broccoli at night, we wouldn't want to spoil the kid."

Scott shook his head and chuckled, "Yeah and he'll go to the best private school money can buy, but where the classes are history of comic books and the mechanics of online gaming."

Stiles gave him the same look that he did in the elevator and he immediately felt the same all consuming need to kiss him but before he could do anything Stiles grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him.

He was a little surprised at first but he quickly responded as soon as Stiles hands come around his waist. He didn't know how long they kissed but apparently it had been in front of a sketch artist booth and by the time they had pulled away, the artist was in front of them holding the picture.

Scott wasn't about to let a picture like that go, so he paid the man and took it. It was the two of them both of their heads enlarged kissing and their small bodies holding hands.

"Wow…look at how hot we are in this picture" Stiles exclaimed while he looked at it, grinning.

Scott rolled his eyes and pulled Stiles along. They made a trip back to the car not wanting to carry everything with them the whole time. They made their way back and got in line for the Crazy Mouse, a small but very loopy rollercoaster and even while standing in line, they held hands.

It was finally there turn and they made it into the car buckling in. They pulled the bar down and then gripped it tightly. Then the car suddenly shot off, making quickly loops and going up and down, they both couldn't stop laughing as they were thrown at each other on each turn. The car made it to the end and they both got off laughing and dizzy.

"Oh my god, that was so fun." Scott said as he hung onto Stiles laughing.

"Yeah, I didn't think it would be that rough though." Stiles replied.

Scott looked around and saw all the booths were closing. They had been having so much fun that they didn't notice. He quickly looked around wanting to go to the one thing that they had to go to. He finally found it and pulled Stiles along.

They finally stopped "The Ferris wheel huh?"

Scott nodded, sights still set on the large turning wheel "Yeah, if you go to the carnival you have to ride it at least once."

Stiles smiled at Scott then pulled him up the stairs, "Ok, then let's get in." They waited for the small blue cars to come down and then they got in and closed the door. Soon enough the cars filled up for the last ride and it begin to turn. They made it to the top and looked at the sight of New York lit up at night, gleaming across the water.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Scott asked wondrously.

Stiles nodded but his focus was all on Scott "Yeah, yeah you are." Scott turned and looked at him when he said it.

"You know, it been awhile since I smiled this much and I've been smiling all night and it's all because of you." Stiles whispered.

Scott bit his lip, "That's good, because I've gotten used to that smile of yours." He grabbed the back of Stiles head and pulled him in for a kiss, biting his lip.

Stiles groaned and pulled Scott into his lap, his hands roaming all over his back and over his ass. Scott kept grinding on him, both of them hard and wanting. When Stiles gripped his ass, Scott whimpered and at the sound Stiles eyes rolled in the back of his head and he attacked Scott's neck.

He wanted to go further to rip, Stiles clothes off and see just what all those years of basketball actually did to him but then the ride was over and they had to get off. The carnival had officially closed and with that so had their date.

They both walked back to the car, hands tightly grasped and they whole way back to Scott's they were silent and it wasn't weird it was oddly comforting because they knew as soon as he walked back into his apartment the date would be over.

Stiles parked and they got all of their winnings from the carnival. They took the elevator still holding hands and they made it to the penthouse floor, they got off.

"Well, this is my stop." Scott said sadly, he looked at the picture that they had got, not really wanting to let it go but feeling as though he had to ask "Do you want this?"

Stiles shook his head "Naw, I got the kid, you keep it."

Scott nodded "OK…so this date was like awesome and I really really like you, you're hot and smart and you make jokes and you're like my own personal Spider-man and I really want to go on another date?" he said in a rush.

A big smile appeared on Stiles face then and he just grabbed him and kissed him. At that moment he knew that his answer was yes and he really didn't want the night to end.

They heard the door open and they pulled away to see Jackson in the doorway in his silk pajamas, eating a bowl of cereal "Dude, do you know how long you were gone, we have class in like three hours."

"Oh shit, okay I'll call you late and we can meet up?" Scott asked hopefully.

Stiles nodded "Yeah, no problem, you just uh get as much sleep as you can and call me later." He said as Jackson pushed him into the elevator. As the doors closed, he saw Scott's smiling face, holding the giant framed poster and the picture.

XXX

**Okay how did you like the date? It was cute right.**

**Next chapter is Derek's and Scott's**


	7. Chapter 7

Scott was happy, ecstatic, the date last night was his best date ever, well his only date ever. His first relationship had been his only relationship and it didn't involve dates, the whole relationship was a big secret. He was popular and Scott really wasn't, needless to say being gay did not make shot you up the social ladder, it only pushed down.

He really didn't want to tell Stiles that it was in reality his first actual date and a date it was, it was absolutely perfect. The whole surprise and the gifts, it was even better than he had imagined his first date would be. He actually wished that he would've went to school with him, met him before he met his first boyfriend, who was a total mistake.

"Hey Scott, so how was the date?" Allison asked while hopping on the counter.

At the mention of it, he couldn't help but smile "It was perfect, Allison, he took me to the carnival and we played games and…we kissed…a lot and held hands the whole night."

Allison was smiling at him softly and he knew that he must've been blushing. "Well, I'm glad you guys had fun. He is such a cutie, so are you psyched about your date with McHottie tonight?"

Scott didn't really know how to answer that, he had thought it over while in class and he really, really liked Stiles but he also felt something when it came to Derek, he didn't know what the connection was but it was strong and he wanted to explore it.

"Yeah, I mean after yesterday, I kinda don't want to but I don't know…I feel like should go, just to see…you know?" Scott asked her hesitantly.

Allison nodded, "You should, if you want to…I know that you pretty much been confined to here or school since…Greenberg."

He looked away when she said his name and it have taken some time since he got here to get over it…get over him and he did but that didn't mean that it didn't hurt wherever he was mentioned.

Allison grabbed his hand, gently rubbing his fingers "but, you can't let that asshole ruin any chance of happiness you might have, so yeah explore both relationships, it's okay doing that."

Scott nodded hugging her tightly, he didn't think that when he got to NYU that he would have any friends besides Jackson, he wasn't really popular in high school so why should it change in college. When he had gotten the job here and walked in to see the dark-haired beauty smiling at a customer, he immediately wanted to be her friend and soon enough, between her and Danny showing him how to operate the cash register and the espresso machine, they befriended him. That was a year ago and slowly but surely they crept into Jackson's heart too, slowly becoming his family away from home.

"Thanks" he pulled away and then looked at the clock, seeing that he barely had enough time to go home and get ready for his date. "I gotta go, lock up for me will you?" he said in a rush as he clocked out.

Allison rolled her eyes "Yeah, yeah, now go get ready." She said as she rushed him out the door.

XXX

He made it home just in time to run into Jackson and from the very nice and expensive suit he had on, he looked like he was about to go out on a date. "Hey where are you going?"

Jackson glanced at him in the mirror, while fixing his bowtie "Well McCall, I have a date tonight, you know with the exec. By the way I won't be coming home tonight."

Scott took a moment to think about it, he remembered that Jackson did tell him about some beautiful red head that he had met, but since Jackson only ever brought it up while he was studying he really didn't pay attention and so he looked at his watch seeing that he had just enough time to bother Jackson about his love life.

He walked into his room, sitting on his bed. Jackson scoffed at him and rolled his eyes as soon as he saw where he was at. "So tell me about her?"

Jackson turned towards him buttoning his jacket and trying to fix his collar "Ok, how do I look?"

Scott was surprised, Jackson rarely asked his opinion on anything fashion. He didn't even trust him to dress himself when they go out to dinner, so for him to ask how he looked, well that just meant that Jackson was head over heels for her, but Scott knew that he would never admit it.

He got up and fixed his jacket and collar, making sure his bowtie was right "You look…great, now stop deflecting, tell me about her?"

Jackson knocked his hands away and went over to his nightstand, putting on his platinum watch "Her name's Lydia and she's…infuriating, controlling, bossy and a know it all but she's also brilliant like not just with business but she knows a lot about math and she just beautiful…and she knows it, flaunts it actually."

Scott knew it then and there that Jackson had already fallen for her completely and for all the time that he had know Jackson not once did he talk about any of the girls he dated like he did just now. "Ok, so how does she feel about you?"

Jackson didn't say anything at first just sat down on the bed by him "She's a little older, already finished college and running a business…I think she just sees me as a kid and I have to be this unfeeling asshole sometimes because I don't want her to see me that way…she hates getting emotional about anything but the goddamn Notebook."

He didn't say anything, he knew his best friend and when he was letting his heart out like this, it was best to say nothing because he knew if he pushed, offered advice Jackson would immediately shut down. "So, I'm going on another date tonight." He offered as a distraction from Jackson's thoughts.

He smiled at him "Since when did you become so popular McCall?"

Scott shoved him and rolled his eyes "I don't know since earlier this week I guess…his name is Derek Hale, he's umm really hot and I think he's older too."

Jackson didn't say anything so when he looked at him he was surprised to find his mouth wide open, a surprised look on his face. "Derek Hale?"

Scott nodded, confusion written all over his face "Yeah, why?"

Jackson just got up, angrily gesturing "That is the business partner of Lydia, do you not know that Hale name?"

Scott shook his head, "No why the hell I'm supposed to know that name?"

Jackson walked up to him and grabbed his shoulders "The Hale family is the richest family in New York, owns like half of the businesses in the city and your date is the owner of Triskelion, clothing line."

Then it dawn on him what he was talking about he recognized the name of the company, he liked it, hell he loved it actually spent half his check on new workout gear but the rest of what Jackson was talking about had him worried.

If Jackson was as important as he says Derek is then why is he so interested in him, somebody who hadn't even finished College yet? He didn't want Derek turn out like Greenberg, but what if he did?

"Umm, no I didn't but thanks for telling me, I gotta go get dressed." Scott said trying to process all the information that he had just heard.

Before Jackson could say anything else, he ran into his room shutting the door. He sighed, hoping that he wouldn't come after him because he needed to think, about a lot. He went into his closet, taking out a pair of Levi jeans and a baby blue v-neck.

He quickly got into the shower, trying to not to think about Greenberg but also trying to determine Derek's intentions. He really hoped that Derek was different, but when he thought about it, how different they are, how much older Derek is and more important socially. It only reminded him of circumstances between him and Greenberg, how they were just them same.

He got out and looked at his phone, seeing that he didn't have enough time to ponder, Derek was probably already on his way. Scott quickly got dressed, throwing on his clothes and pulling on some white converses. He grabbed his phone and looked at the time again, seeing that Derek may already be outside, it wasn't like he could peek out the window living on the top floor.

He slowly opened his bedroom door, seeing that Jackson was gone and had already turned off all the lights. He made his way out, taking elevator and hoping that it wouldn't be too slow tonight. Luckily it wasn't and he made downstairs, running out of the elevator and out of the spinning doors.

He waited outside, only seeing the valet taking peoples cars. He waited hoping that he hadn't missed him, he might've been under the impression that Derek might turn out to be an asshole like Greenberg but that didn't mean that he didn't want to find out for himself.

Just then a black Camaro pulls up and then gets out Derek, he had on black glasses hiding his eyes, red shirt that showed off all of his muscles and black jeans. At that second when second when Scott saw him, he was hit with the same feeling of when he first saw him, it was the awe-stricken feeling and this need. He hoped that Derek didn't only want a one night stand, that he wanted something more.

"Hey sorry I'm a little bit late, I hope you didn't think that I was standing you up" Derek said, smiling sweetly after.

Scott shook of his daze, "Umm, no, no I didn't I actually just got down here so you made it just in time."

Derek nodded and opened the door for him. He got in and looked around the inside was leather and dashboard glowed with blue light, it was a pretty sweet ride all in all. Derek soon got in and pulled of going to their destination, he just hoped that he didn't regret this date.

"Okay, so the sushi place actually not far from here" Derek tell him.

Scott didn't answer he was actually trying not to freak out, here he was on another date with what seemed like a super cool, really handsome dude. Derek just talking made him forget all about Greenberg. "Umm, okay…wait are we going to Sushi Azabu, I've wanted to go there for since I moved here but the place is like book for months."

Derek nodded, grinning madly "Yep luckily, I was able to get us a reservation tonight, I glad I picked the right place." They parked and got out, making it inside and getting a table.

They sat down and looked at their menus, Scott really didn't know what he wanted and he was actually really hungry. He looked over at Derek, who was looking at him from over his menu.

He could already feel the heat creeping up his face, "Umm, is there something on my face?"

Derek should his head, smirking "No, there's absolutely nothing wrong with your face. I just umm couldn't help staring, sorry."

"Oh, don't worry about it, I'm pretty sure you'll catch me doing the same tonight." Scott replied, feeling his face getting even hotter at his response.

Derek chuckled and looked back at his menu, "Okay, let's order first and then we can…stare at each other making googly eyes and kissy faces."

Scott couldn't help but laugh at his joke. The date had just started and he was already having fun, laughing and smiling. The waiter came over and took their orders, and then their menus.

"Okay so let's began the interrogation, so what do you want to know?" Derek asked sweetly.

Scott nodded and cleared his throat "Okay, what do you do?" He already knew the answer but Derek didn't have to know that and he wanted to hear from Derek what he did.

"I actually have my own business, maybe you've heard of it…it's called Triskelion, it's a clothing line." Derek said.

Scott bit his lip, thinking about how to answer, "Yeah I know it, I actually really like it, and I have a lot of the workout gear at home." He peeked at Derek and he was staring at him, this hot look in his eyes and it sent this shiver through Scott's spine.

Derek shook his head, getting the dazed look off his face. "Oh, really umm what do you like? I probably give some of the clothes since I own it."

"I really like the shirts and the pants, I mean the material is so soft they feel like heaven and they briefs you make are like really cool, their the only brand I wear besides Calvin Kli-" Scott actually had to stop himself he couldn't believe that he had actually said something like that and on the first date too.

Derek groaned, rolling his eyes. He looked like he was trying to compose himself, "Ok, ok, that's really hot-I mean good that you like them that means I doing my job." He quickly took a long sip of water "So, what are you going to school for?" he asked.

"I'm getting my biology degree now then I going to vet school, hopefully I really want to be a veterinarian, I love animals, everything about them really, I would have a pet but my roommate really hates anything that has to do with animals." Scott answered, excepting Derek's deflection from his earlier mess up. He had heard Derek when he said it was hot what he had confessed, and truthfully it actually made him a little horny to know that he was thinking about him in that way.

Their food came and they ate in silence, relishing the taste of the food "Wow, this sushi is like really good, how's yours?"

Derek finished the piece of sushi he had already tasted "Good, I've actually been here before with my sisters."

Scott putt his chop sticks down, he really didn't want to ruin the date, even after their embarrassing outburst he still wanted to know more about Derek, he want to be closer to him. "Okay, I have to ask something and I really need to know the truth."

Derek nodded, putting his stuff down as well "Ok, I'll try my best to answer truthfully."

"Ok I need to know why…you wanted to go out with me, because I'm only in my second year of college and you already got your own business and I don't see why you would want to go out with me, unless you only wanted one thing and I've been strung along before hurt by someone who only wanted sex while I wanted a relationship, so I need to know why me?" Scott asked.

Derek looked thoughtful for a moment. "You know I first saw you when even before you met me." He said softly.

Scott shook his head, he didn't know that Derek had seen him. He thought he would've remembered if he saw someone as hot as him. "No, I didn't."

"Well, I saw you through the window and I looked you over, you didn't know my name yet and you looked at me but there was a customer so you looked away and by that time…I already knew I couldn't fake it. I got this need for you and I don't know the meaning of it but I know you feel it too." Derek answered, seriousness in his eyes.

Scott looked him back in his eyes, he knew what Derek was talking about. He did feel it, every time he looked at him, saw him smile he felt it. "Yeah, yeah I feel it too." He answered hesitantly.

Derek reached over the table and took his hand "Truthfully, I do want you, hell when you blush I want to throw you on this table and just ravish you but I also want to know you, I want to explore this relationship and if I have to prove it to you then I will."

Scott stared into Derek's eyes and could tell that he was telling the truth. He smiled and laughed, he was happy that it was real, this wasn't fake, He surged forward and grabbed the back of Derek's head kissing him.

Derek responded, cupping Scott's face, bitting his lip and caressing his tongue. He was actually glad that they were in a closed off booth, so that when he dragged Scott closer to him, no one could see this moment between them. Their first kiss.

They pulled apart breathing heavy, "Thus was only the first part, I think we might just be able to make it to the second." Derek said, pulling him out of the booth.

"OK." Scott was still dazed from the amazing kiss, Derek took out some cash and threw it on the table, he could've sworn that he saw a couple of hundreds. They made it outside and got into the car thunder rumbling above them.

"So you said something about a sister?" Scott asked, still clenching onto Derek's hand while he drove.

Derek nodded and smiled at him, "Yeah two actually. My older sister's name is Laura and my younger sister's name is Cora, both of them are infuriating and annoying but I love them."

"I'm glad you have them and they have you" He said softly and at that Derek's grasped his hand tightly.

They parked and got out, he looked around and saw that it was a concert hall and that people were leaving walking to their cars. "Why is everyone leaving?" Scott asked.

"Well the concert is over…for them, come on." He pulled him into the hall, it was dark and the stage was still occupied, an whole orchestra and Derek waved at them signaling that they had made it. They sat down next to each other and Scott was still wondering what was going on.

A single light shone on a man, sitting at a piano and Scott knew instantly who it was. "Oh my god, oh my god Derek, how did you know?" he asked him, surprise clear on his face.

Derek smiled softly at him, "you're favorite songs were on you're facebook page and they were here, so I convinced them to play one song after the concert for us."

The man, Patrick Watson, a man with the voice to literally touch your heart, he started to play the keys on the piano and started to sing.

_There is a house built out of stone Wooden floors, walls and window sills_

Scott instantly smiled at the first line of the song. It never ceased to amaze him, how much this song affected him. He didn't know why but it did and he loved it. To build a home by Cinematic Orchestra was by far one of his favorites and would always be.

_Tables and chairs worn by all of the dust...This is a place where I don't feel alone, This is a place where I feel at home..._

He sat back in his chair and grabbed Derek's hand and laid his head on his shoulder. If he had any doubts about Derek it was laid to rest at that moment, nobody who wanted a one night stand would go this far for a date.

_Cause, I built a home, for you, for me_

_Until it disappeared, from me, from you_

After the chorus, the rest of the instruments played and he heard the violins start first and then rest of the orchestra started to play and he just became lost in the song, he always did, when he heard this song. He felt Derek kiss the top of his head and he could only cling closer.

_By the cracks of the skin I climbed to the top  
I climbed the tree to see the world  
When the gusts came around to blow me down  
I held on as tightly as you held onto me  
I held on as tightly as you held onto me..._

After that it just seemed like a blur, the music having that much of a sway over him. This date was something that he was never going to regret.

XXX

Derek didn't want the night to end. He didn't think that he would express his feelings to Scott so soon but it was better for them, he didn't know who hurt him but he was going to make damn sure that he was never the reason that Scott sounded so broken.

They made it to Scott's. He stopped the car and rain was pouring outside, he looked at Scott, who was starting outside the window all the while caressing his hand. When they had left to concert, Scott had kissed crowded him against the car and claimed his mouth but just as soon as he did it he pulled away, thanking him for what he did.

They got out of the car, rain soaking them both. They made it inside and into the elevator, laughing at each other's soaked appearance. The elevator ringed and Scott started to search his pockets, a surprised look appearing on his face.

"Oh my god, oh my god." Scott whispered.

"What's wrong?" Derek asked, concerned at how panicked Scott looked.

"I left my keys in the apartment and my roommate isn't coming home tonight, oh my god, what am I going to doing" Scott ranted while pacing.

Derek thought for a minute, thinking about how he could help him, he wasn't about to let him just stand here locked out. He walked over to Scott, stopping him from pacing, "hey look, you roommate isn't here and your keys are in there. If you want you can stay at my place…I have a spare room for guest, if you want to?"

Scott smiled at him then hugged him tightly, "Thank you so much."

Derek hugged him back, just happy that he accepted.

XXX

They made it to Derek's apartment and looked at Scott, who was looking all around his apartment, interest shining in his eyes.

He took Scott by the hand, showing him the guest bedroom. "You can take a shower in there and I have some spare clothes for you."

"Thanks, for letting me stay, I know this wasn't exactly what you have in mind for an ending of our first date." Scott whispered smiling, lightly at him.

Derek nodded and left him to go get the clothes. He looked in his closet, hoping that he had something for Scott and then an idea popped into his head. He pulled out the clothes that Lydia had sent over for the new line, some short, a shirt and some briefs which were very same and gave him some thoughts that he really shouldn't have been thinking.

He also pulled out some clothes for himself since he was soaked too. He walked to the room Scott was in hearing the shower going. He opened the door and put the clothes on the bed.

He went back to his room and got into the shower. He tried to stop himself from thinking about Scott, how the shirt he was wearing drenched was clinging to his skin, showing off his body. He could see the outline of his abs and pecs perfectly, just the thought of it got him hard. He quickly got out of the shower, putting on his shorts and t-shirt.

He went to go check on Scott, knocking on the door. He heard him say come in and just when he opened the door, he saw Scott put on the beater he picked out, just barely covering the blue and black briefs that he had on.

Scott turned around and smiled at him, blushing "Umm the shorts are for girls so they didn't fit."

Derek wasn't listening, he just walked towards Scott and kissed him. Scott groaned, grabbing his hair and twirling their tongues together. Derek moaned into his mouth and slipped his hands under Scott's beater caressing his back and making Scott moaning in pleasure.

They kissing and grabbing at each other and Derek walked them towards the bed. He pushed Scott down and gazed him, admiring how Scott looked, the briefs he was wearing were tented, how aroused he was showing.

Scott pulled off the beater throwing it on the floor and Derek fell to his knees, he grabbed Scott's thighs and pulled him towards the end of the bed. Scott yelped and the sound only him groan in pleasure. His trailed up Scott's sides making him shake and his mouth went straight for his nipples, lightly biting and sucking on them drawing moans from him.

"This need I feel, its like a craving not only in a sexual way, I crave the sound of your voice, my skin against yours" he whispered while licking his way to Scott's other nipple, biting it, making Scott whimper.

"And I the feeling of my lips against yours." He grabbed the back of Scott's hair and kissed biting his lower lip and sucking on his tongue, feeling the sounds the Scott could only utter. He pulled away, gazing into Scott's "the warmth of our bodies touching" he whispered.

"Whatever asshole messed with you, didn't deserve you, I'll show you how you're supposed to make love." He whispered against his throat.

"Show me." Scott whimpered.

Derek licked his throat flicking his tongue, against his neck and going down his chest. He pushed Scott down against the bed and lifted his waist up pulling of the briefs, leaving Scott completely naked. He stopped for a minute just to appreciate how beautiful Scott really was, he didn't know how he was able to get him but he knew that he was lucky to.

He kissed the inside of his thighs, pecking and licking his waist, going everywhere but where he knew Scott wanted him to go. He finally reached for Scott's cock, grasping it and flicking the head with his tongue, causing Scott to gasp. He held him down as he swallowed him whole.

"Der-Derek, so good, oh my g-god." Scott whimpered brokenly as Derek went completely down and came up stopping at the head and sucking at it. He did this again and again, and the more he did, the tighter Scott's grasp on his hair became.

He let him go, stroking him and sucking on the side, before swallowing him whole, using his throat muscles to draw more pleasure and noises out of Scott. He let him go again and spread Scott's legs wide, looking at his tight hole, he swiped at it with his tongue, making Scott pull back.

Derek chuckled and pulled Scott back to the edge, "this'll feel good I promise."

XXX

Scott had never felt this way before, hell he never had sex like this before. He had just now gotten his first blowjob and god was it amazing, he can't count the number of times his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

He didn't know what Derek was doing when he felt him spread his legs, he was actually willing to let man do anything at this point but then he felt his tongue at his hole and it felt amazing, made him jump away actually. Then Derek pulled him back promising more pleasure and more pleasure it was.

Derek started off slow at first, just licks and kisses but that was still enough to make him bit his lips to stop from screaming out. As soon as his hold on Derek's hair tighten urging him to go on, he spread his legs more and he nibble and lick deeper into him.

He knew his body was shaking, it felt good, having Derek's tongue curling inside him, circling around the rim. "Oh fuck yes, don't stop, don't stop."

His cock didn't go down at all, only got harder. Derek soon lifted his hips completely up, leaving only Scott's head and shoulders on the bed, encircling his hips in his big muscled arms and stroking his cock, in the rhythm to which he was ravaging Scott's hole.

He could feel Derek's cock grinding into his back, and grasped it, feeling at how big it was. He matched Derek's tempo, stroking when he stroked him. He could feel that he was gonna come soon and stroked him harder, making Derek groan into him.

He felt it, felt himself tense up then he laid back flat on the bed and Derek was swallowing him whole again and he couldn't stop it, the blind white pleasure that filled him completely and left after a few minutes.

Derek had swallowed everything he had, and was still licking some from off his chest. When he regained some speech, he was able to ask him "Derek what about you?"

Derek smiled at him, raising up and Scott couldn't believe it, He had come already, it was spattering his chest and abs and just made him look hot.

"That was…" Scott let out.

"Perfect?" Derek whispered as he leaned down to kiss him.

XXX

**Ok guys tell me what you think, next chapter will be Scott and Stiles next date.**

**Thanks to all those who followed. **


	8. Chapter 8

When Scott opened his eyes it was to the blinding light of sun shining through a set of pale blinds. He groaned stretching out his limbs and let of a breath, it took him a minute to realize that he wasn't in his room but he did, he remembered everything, the date, and the private concert…the very hot and amazing sex. He remembered it all now and for some reason when he realized that Derek was no longer in the bed with him, it made him…sad, angry.

He shook his head, angry at himself. Derek had gotten exactly what he wanted, the very thing that Scott promised himself that he was never gonna fall for a handsome face or sweet promising whispers like he did last night.

He pulled the covers off and stopped, it was a smell, not overpowering, just wafting into the room. He followed it, walking into the hallway and seeing the sun pool into the open living room and gleam off of the leather couches, hearing the sizzling of a skillet. He peeked his head around the corner and that's when he saw him, Derek. His back was turned and Scott saw the tattoo in the middle of his back of the triskellion symbol.

He didn't why but for some reason he felt drawn to it, before he knew it. He was tracing the swirls with his fingertips, he even felt the shiver that went through Derek's spine.

"I know it's weird having the tattoo of the brand of your company. You know it means something, each swirl represents something different, body, mind, and soul." Derek whispered while still cooking.

Scott nodded, he really didn't know what to think. The tattoo was simply beautiful whatever the meaning it had behind it. He pulled away, leaning against the island in the middle of the kitchen, hissing at the cold marble touching his skin. "You weren't in bed." He said turning his gaze to the floor.

Derek didn't say anything just finished whatever he was cooking, pulling out a plate and turning to him. Scott peeked at him, he had a plate with bacon and eggs on it, holding it out to him as some kind of peace offering. He took it rolling his eyes and the process. He went to the other side of the island, eating his food. He would be lying if he said he wasn't hungry.

Derek didn't say anything, he didn't eat at all, just stared at him. Scott swallowed the rest of his eggs and faced Derek's gaze "you're staring…do I have something on my face?"

Derek chuckled at him and Scott couldn't help but smile with him. "My family is a little weird…every month they took this retreat to the woods like every full moon and everyone would go but I would have to stay at home and before my sisters left they would just stare at me until I laughed and wasn't mad anymore."

"I don't have any siblings, accept maybe Jackson…I do consider him to be like a brother though." Scott replied.

Derek gave him a confused look and then he realized that he had never met Jackson, he didn't come in to meet him. He had gotten picked up and Jackson had left by then. "Jackson is my best friend and roommate, we um…moved here from California and since he had a place paid for by his parent, I just sort of moved in."

Derek chuckled and grabbed himself a plate and started eating a piece of bacon. Scott couldn't help but to try and learn more about his family, Jackson's freakout about how super mega important they were could only make him become curious.

"And speaking of Jackson, he uh…told me that your family was like some kind of New York royalty…is that like true?" he asked shyly.

Derek looked hesitant, thinking about how to explain it. "My family is more well known in the…higher circles, I don't know I mean yeah my family is rich but their regular people for the most part, what about your family?"

Scott sighed at that, he knew Derek was deflecting and that was fine, he was perfectly okay with the deflecting but it cause them to get on the subject of his family and that was not a happy subject, especially when it came to his father. "I have my mom, she is like the best person ever, she-" thinking about how great of mom, Melissa McCall was also got him feeling emotional, couldn't help it. "She's' there for me you know, when my parents found out that I was gay, my Dad, he…he left us. He said that he didn't want a fag as his son and when my mom was fine with it, he really wasn't so he left us, leaving my mom to pick up the pieces and she is really strong…I…I hope that I can be that strong one day."

He felt a Derek grabs his hand and grab back, relishing the heat of his touch and the comfort that it offered. "I know how you feel." Scott looked at him, surprise showing on his face and he was pretty sure his mouth was gaping open. "There was this man that I had fell in love with sometime ago, it was just magical being together and I wanted to share how happy I was being with him to my family…I didn't know what I expected really but the reaction I got was…my Dad said that my boyfriend had infested my mind and that he wasn't going to have an heir to the Hale name become a…disgusting faggot with a cock sucking fetish." Scott could see the hurt, the pain that he was feeling he felt it too, when his dad left and even today he could still feel it. He grasped his hand giving him support, showing that he cared and was here for him.

Derek smiled at him and continued to talk, "You know it's weird that he would say that because when my Dad met my Mom, his father was their butler so he grew up around them, taking care of them and my mom told me the story of how they fell in love, how my grandfather didn't accept him because he was of a lower class. I just thought that he would understand somewhat you know?"

Scott nodded, understanding what he meant. "Yeah…if I can ask, what happened to your boyfriend?" he asked shyly, looking away.

Derek looked sad for a moment than looked away, "We…It didn't work out, both wanted different things…but we really need to stop talking about all this depressing stuff." He said looking back at him with a blinding smile.

Scott really could see himself with this Derek, smiling, laughing but as much as he wanted to learn more about him, they needed to talk. "You look good when you smile." They shared a smile again and Scott blushed, looking away. "About last night, I-"

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me…it's just-" he shook his head laughing at himself, "I feel…incredibly drawn to you and I couldn't help myself."

Then there it was again, that gaze that Derek's always seemed to hit him with. His hazel eyes always burning with something, passion…desire, "I didn't stop it…last night was-" He let out a sigh trying to get himself under control, it didn't help that he was only wearing the small briefs that Derek had given him last night, not being able to hiding his arousal as he thought about what Derek did to him last night, thinking about his tongue, the way it felt. "amazing, I mean, that felt good really good but our first date was yesterday and we-ah fuck"

He didn't get to finish because somehow he didn't notice how but Derek was behind him, trailing his spine using his tongue and it felt amazing, it made him even harder and he knew that his cock was no longer in his briefs it had popped out.

"You smell so good, so so good." Derek whispered while kissing his neck and tracing his abs with his fingers, rubbing his stubble on his neck. Scott couldn't do anything but moan, it had been sometime and for some reason he felt this connection with Derek, it was like a flame that only grew brighter that longer they were together. "You smell like me, so fucking perfect." And then he bit him, like actually bit him, **hard**. To anyone else it would've been a wakeup call but it felt so fucking good.

He grabbed the back of Derek's head. "Oh, oh, fuck, that feels good." One of Derek's hands pinched his nipple, making him groan and the other hand grabbed his aching cock. "Oh shit yes!" He could feel Derek's cock against his ass, rubbing against his hole. His strokes were hard and long, he would then stop, rubbing the head with thumb. Scott could only buck into his hand and whine.

"last night I didn't want to kiss you goodbye and that was the trouble, I wanted to kiss you goodnight. And there a lot of difference because last night I got to do so much more than kiss you goodnight and now I crave you more than ever." Derek whispered against his skin as he continued to draw sounds from Scott. Derek turned his face towards him kissing him, claiming his mouth and every moan that he made.

Scott grabbed his hands and pushed him away and for a second a look of worry entered Derek's eyes, asking if he did something wrong. Derek didn't do anything wrong, he was doing everything right and it burned Scott up inside, he didn't want to give into the feeling but a very big part of him did, so he pushed Derek against the Island, grabbing him by the waist and kissing his chest, that was lightly covered with hair.

He bit his nipple, making Derek's breath hitch. His hand grabbing the back of his head and couldn't help but moan trailing his tongue to the other. He looked at Derek, his head thrown back, moaning from what Scott was doing to him. Scott continued to go down, nipping at the hair covered ridiculously ripped abs. He followed the happy trail to top of the shorts, peeking up at Derek before he pulled them down and he nodded at him caressing his face.

Scott pulled down the shorts, exposing Derek's cock, he had mostly felt it last night, but seeing it up close was something else. It was glorious, big and thick, god was it thick and it was leaking. Scott licked the leaking head, causing Derek to groan. The taste was surprisingly delicious and he suddenly wanted to more, he took the head, quickly swallowing the rest of length. He could hear Derek keening above him, could feeling him bucking into his mouth, gripping his hair.

Scott pulled back, only keeping the head and sucking on it. He tasted him, groaning at how good it was. He then swallowed him completely, taking him into his throat and using his tongue to draw whimpers from him. After a few seconds he pulled away gasping for breath and then he was suddenly pulled up and thrown on the counter, his mouth suddenly occupied by Derek's tongue. Derek pushed him back on the counter covering him and grinding against him. Scott broke away, clawing at his back, trying to get more of that glorious friction between their two cocks.

Derek was gripping his hips, rubbing his stubble against Scott's nipples making him whimper and shudder even more. He reached between them grabbing both of them, rubbing the both of them together and Scott knew he wasn't going to last long. He knew it was soon as his body froze for a second before he was hit with that blinding pleasure from before and he couldn't tell if he was screaming, he knew that he probably was and he didn't care because that was a mind shattering orgasm.

When he was finally able to come down from his high, he felt Derek rubbing his stubble on his cheek pecking the place behind his ears. Scott grabbed his head with both hands. Pulling him down for a kiss and this time it was tender, loving and so damn right. Derek was rubbing what was their come into his skin and the feeling was relaxing but he could've sworn that heard Derek whisper "mine." the whole time.

"OH MY GOD?"

They broke away, Scott looked over to two women standing at the open door. One was tall, elegant looking with black hair and a sleek white business suit and the other one had straight brown hair looking to be his age with a leather jacket and black jeans. Both of them looked scandalized at what they were seeing and Scott realized what position he was in. He pushed Derek off of him, covering himself and running into the back room, slamming the door shut.

XXX

Derek couldn't believe it, he really couldn't fucking believe it. After everything was going well, hell amazing they just had to barge in. he was getting Scott to be comfortable after last night. He couldn't even believe what he did last night, he wouldn't of but there was something about Scott that kept drawing him, lighting him on fire and he wasn't about to stop that feeling, it had been a long time since he felt like this.

When he woke this morning holding him, he felt happy but different. He didn't know what changed but he just felt different like everything was heighten, smells were stronger, things sounded louder. He just chalked it up to him feeling happy for once but when he was talking to Scott, he smelt him like really smelt him and he smelled irresistible. Just thinking about Scott smelling like he got him excited.

"Oh my god it's moving, Derek put that thing away?" Cora squealed as she turned away from him. Laura didn't turn away though only staring at him straight in his eyes, shock and something else in her eyes maybe anger, but she didn't have any right to be angry he did.

"What the hell are you doing in apartment?" Derek asked not being modest and turning away. Fuck them they barged in they were going to have to turn their asses around and walk out.

"Derek, who was that?" Laura asked, he toned calm but the anger behind her voice was thinly veiled.

"None of your goodamn business now get the hell out!" Derek replied to her, he then turned picking up his shorts as he went. He approached the bathroom hesitant to knock, then looked down at himself and knew he had to clean up. The thought of not doing it entered his mind and that it felt right to have his ma-Scott's come on him but he also knew that Scott wasn't going to talk to him like this.

He went into the bathroom, cleaning off but not before swiping up what he knew was Scott's cum off of his nipple. He got a get taste and it gave him this feeling of euphoria the same feeling he got last night after swallowing him, it tasted so good that it made him cum.

"Was that the boy you were thinking about earlier?"

He turned around to find Laura against the doorway. He rolled his eyes at her then wash his hands. "What are doing here?" he really wanted to know because the he gave them was for emergencies and they didn't seemed to be in a crisis.

"We were coming to warn you that Dad and Mom were coming over." She said as a matter of fact and before he could respond, act do anything, Scott was running out of the room and to the front door.

"Shit!" Derek said as he ran after him, going past Laura and Cora, who stood like she had be caught in some kind act. Catching him was, he made it half way out of the door before Derek caught his arm.

"Scott, wait…I'm sorry they barged in like that. I promise it won't happen again." He whispered to him, and after listening to his words it was like some of the tenseness drain from him, he wanted him completely at ease but if this was the best he could do than it was better than nothing.

"Look, I have to get to class any way." Scott answered still not looking at him. Derek sighed and gently grabbed his chin, "hey look at me." He whispered. Scott eyes slid up to his and he looked embarrassed, he could tell from the wetness of his eyes.

"I'm really sorry about them and I know you have to go but at least promise, you'll call me or answer **when** I call?" Derek asked, hoping with everything that he would say yes.

Scott didn't answer he did something else entirely, he kissed him and Derek couldn't resist but grab him by the waist and pull him closer. It wasn't a goodbye kiss that was for sure, but there was something else about like it was answer to his question but unsure.

Scott pulled away and Derek let him go as much as he didn't want to, his hand still lingered on his waist. He peeked at him again before he walked and Derek looked on as he did and he saw his parents standing stock still in the hallway watching them, maybe they saw the kiss he didn't know he and he really didn't care.

Scott passed them on the way out, smiling shyly at them and while Derek's mother smiled back his father didn't. When Scott was in the elevator, on his way down, only did they come in.

"Mom, Dad" he greeted them. His mom smiled at him but his Dad only gave him a side-ways glance. When he shut the door behind them and turned he found his family staring at him, his mother's face inquisitive and his somewhat visibly angry, his sisters just started as if anticipating something was gonna happen.

"You can sit." Derek said as he sat on the couch, not worried if they were going to sit down at not, with his mood he didn't care if they did or not. His mother sat on the lounge chair and everyone else followed suit sitting down where ever was available.

"Derek, sweetheart, who was that?" his mother asked and Derek couldn't lie to her, he never could and that would always be weird but not as weird as when his family would like him awkwardly or his sister would laugh whenever him and Stile had come back from having sex, he had a feeling that they knew somehow.

"He's…Scott is someone I'm dating." Derek answered, he really didn't care about the rest of his family's reaction he knew they would accept it. His father however was a different case, he had only recently started coming back around trying to talk to him and he knew that the only reason was because Stiles wasn't around anymore.

His father had this tick in his jaw, when he said it. Derek scoffed and then smelled something a red hot, spicy smell and he knew it was coming for his father, that it was anger how he didn't know how but he did. "I knew it, the only reason your back is because Stiles not around anymore its?"

His father didn't answer just looked out the window angry expression still on his face, "I thought that this faze was through, I didn't expect to find you…with some fucking fairy."

"Dad!", "Robert" Laura and his mother shouted at the same time. Derek wasn't paying attention to them, the anger radiating from he was all consuming, he couldn't stop outburst, truthfully he didn't want to.

"No, No you don't get to come in here and disrespect me, I didn't let you talk about Stiles like that, I'm damn sure not about to hear you talk about my mate like that, NO GET THE HELL OUT!" Derek roared.

The look on his father's face was one of surprise and some fear. Derek liked it the fear in his father's eyes, he wanted him to think twice about what he would say in his presence. When he looked at Laura she had surprised on her face.

"Derek, your eyes?" Laura whispered.

His mother sighed shaking her head, "Their red, Derek"

XXX

After class, Scott had went home, thankfully Jackson had the same class and lent him his key, he then got dressed for work. He really didn't want to think about what happened at Derek's getting caught by what he supposed where his sisters was highly embarrassing and he really wished that the people he passed in the hallway weren't his parents, the embarrassment could only get worse.

He went into work, seeing someone new at the register and hoping that either Danny or Alison was in the back because he needed someone to talk to bad. He peeked his head into the back room to find her and Danny sitting at a table eating lunch. "Hey guys" he said sitting down.

"Okay, how the date." Alison asked hesitantly.

"It was really good actually, we went out to dinner and then he surprised me by taking to this like private concert for this song I am so in love with but then he took me home but I left my key in the apartment, so I had to sleep at his place." Scott explained and when he looked at them their faces mirrored each other's they were in shock.

"You stayed at his place" he shared a look at Alison, "Did you…you know sleep with him?"

Scott bit his lip and banged his head against the table. He nodded wiping his head against it.

"Ok, stop freaking out and tell us what happened." Allison said pulling his head up.

Scott sighed, embarrassed about what he was about to say, "We went to his apartment which is like totally huge but my clothes were soaking wet and he gave me a pair to change in after I took a shower. So when I came out and got dressed, he knocked you know but then he got like this really heated stare and just like came over and kissed me."

Allison and Danny looked to be engrossed in the story, and nodded urging him to go on. "Ok, so like I-he we ended up sleeping together but not sleeping together, I don't know."

They both looked at each other confused, "Okay so did he fuck you?" Danny asked bluntly.

"Not in that sense he did something else" Scott said his face getting hot.

"Oh, so he fingered you right?" Allison asked and Scott shook his head, but the thought of Derek using his fingers on him did really get him hot, he did have some big fingers. He shook his head, shaking off the dazing and answering no.

Danny looked a little confused before a knowing look dawned on his face, "So he", he then wagged his tongue to show what he meant and it only made Scott groan in embarrassment. Allison laughed at him, giggling behind her hand.

"Yeah and it was really good but then this morning…we sort-of dry humped in the kitchen and his sisters saw us…naked." Scott finally let out.

"Oh" then Allison and Danny looked at each other and fell out laughing. Scott rolled his eyes and let them continue to make fun of him, the laughter died down a few minutes later and they wiped away their tears.

"Ok so you had got a little on the first date and the morning after was a little embarrassing calm down okay?" Danny said as he patted his hand.

"No, it's not okay, the first date I sleep with him and his sisters see me naked, that is not okay." Scott said with anger.

Allison rolled her eyes, "Scott, you're not the first one to sleep with someone on the first date, Danny did it." Scott looked at Danny, who in his mind was an angel and very smart and devious angel but an angel nonetheless. "Really?" he asked.

Danny nodded his head, "Yeah, Allison would know."

Allison snickered "yeah I got a surprise when I opened up the closet at the New Year's party."

Danny looked away in embarrassment, "nobody told you to come in, long story short, she caught me fucking Ethan in the closet."

"Yeah and they weren't even dating then, so cool your boots do you like him?" she asked.

Scott nodded, if he had to be honest with himself he like Derek this more than he did last night and that was after the private concert. Derek was hot, nice, emotionally deep, knew what he was going through when it came to his Dad and not to mention hot. "Yeah, I like him a lot actually."

Scott was about to say something else but then his phone rang, I'm sexy and I know it blaring through the tiny speakers. He immediately knew that it was Stiles and didn't hesitate to answer.

"Hi, Stiles?" he answered.

"Hey Scott, I'm glad you answered was kind of worried when I didn't hear from you." Stiles said softly.

Scott smacked himself in the forehead. He was being an asshole without even realizing it, for course you were supposed to follow up after a date, it was to make it know that you were still interested, that you liked them and he had failed to do that. "Oh my god I'm so stupid, I am totally interested like really interested, I do want to go out with you…is there any way for me to make it up to you?"

Stiles chuckled and he like it, it was cute, "Your reaction pretty much said it all but…I did get a spot for this new bowling place that's opening, so I was wondering if you would go with me?"

Scott could fell the grin emerging on his face, Stiles was asking him on a another date and there was no possibility whatsoever that he was going to say no. "Yes, Yes, um I could meet you there what time?"

"But there's something else…my brothers is kind of stressed out about classes and I was thinking about taking him out with us." Stiles asked hesitantly.

Scott really didn't care, he had never really interacted with Isaac but that was what tonight could accomplish. "It's no problem", he then looked at Allison getting an idea, "Could I bring a friend? Its Allison you met her at the apartment."

"Yeah sure, the more the merrier." Stiles answered excitedly.

Scott couldn't help but smile, he was going out on another date tonight. "Ok just umm text me the address and I'll see you there?"

Stiles chuckled at him again, and his grin got larger, "you know I can practically hear you smile."

Scott blushed at the comment, "Umm I can help it you make me smile." They then laughed at each other and said there goodbyes. When he hung up he looked at Allison who was glaring at him. He hurriedly scooted his chair back, hoping she wasn't going to tear him apart.

XXX

Stiles was nervous to say the least they hadn't seen each other in a few days and when he didn't hear back from Scott he was a little worried that Scott wasn't interested in him. He would be lying if the thought didn't hurt him…a lot.

"Dude, stop dreaming, you make this face and it's so weird." Isaac said snapping him out his thoughts.

They had made to the bowling alley and where waiting for Scott and Allison. Isaac was chill was usually listening to the music playing through the speakers and the fun everyone was having around them. He was a little proud of himself, getting this place wasn't easy he had traded Boyd a week's work on the new project his company was preparing and a visit to Erica. He hadn't really talked to her since the break, she was in all honesty the closest friend Derek besides Lydia. The thought of what she was going to do to him when she finally saw him again, made him cringe but he would bare it all if it meant seeing Scott again.

He felt Isaac hit his shoulder and he looked over at him to see him gaping at something, he looked in the same direction and that when he saw them, well Scott really he couldn't keep his eyes off of him. Scott was awe ensuring, his hair was gelled up a little like Stiles and he wore a simple grey and red shirt with a few buttons on at the top, he also had on khaki jeans.

When they reached them Stiles immediately grabbed Scott and enveloped him in a hug. When Scott wrapped his arms around his middle, he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He rubbed his nose against his shoulder, getting as much as he could before they had to pull away. There was this small electricity between them whenever they touched and he craved it.

"I can't believe how much I missed you" Stiles whispered.

Scott chuckled and pulled him closer till they were flush together, "me nether," they then pulled their face from each other's necks and looked at each other. Scott then grabbed the back of his head and kissed him. It was a needy kiss, both of them trying to get more of each other and when they pulled apart to regain their breath, their foreheads were still touching, electricity still flowing through both of them.

"For the love of god, you've only been on one date." Isaac sneered at them

Allison laughed at them, Stiles turned his head to look at them and they were both sitting down looking at them with raised eyebrows, the look immediately reminded him of Derek and then he stopped himself he wasn't going to think about him, he had thought of him enough over the past months. He had Scott now.

"Shut up" Scott murmured, they both pulled away though Scott's hand quickly found his and smiled at that, at how it was so easy to be this close to touch whenever they wanted too.

They both sat down while Isaac and Allison put everything into the computer. "I didn't know you wear glasses." Scott said. Stiles pushed his glasses back onto his nose, they were his reading glasses and he couldn't but help be a little self-conscious of them.

"Yeah, there my reading glasses I kinda forget to take them off sometimes." He reached up to take them off but he felt a gentle hand on his arm stopping him. He looked at Scott who was looking into his eyes.

"No its okay, I like them." He whispered and when Stiles would stop staring at him, he started blushing red covering his face. Stiles just kissed, because man was he unbelievably cute when he blushed. It was supposed to be a blush but turned into a full blown make-out.

"Oh my god, no we didn't come here for the two of you to just make out" Isaac yelled while pulling them apart, "It's you turn Stiles, go" he said while pushing his brother towards the bowling balls.

Stiles just walked them, picking up a green bowling ball and then turning towards Scott. "What do I get if I get a strike each time?"

Scott wistfully looked up at the ceiling contemplating his answer, "how about a kiss and some groping if you get three in a row."

Stiles grin at him ready to take on the challenge, he turned towards the lane concentrating and then throwing the ball. He quickly closed his eyes and when he heard the crashing sound of the bowling ball hitting the pins, opened his eyes to see only one pin standing tipping back and forth. It finally fell and when it did he was immediately by Scott grabbing his face pulling him in for a crushing kiss. It was playful kiss that he knew would turn heated if he let it go on. They separated laughing and then Scott up for his turn.

Stiles slapped his ass and Scott turned madly blushing, "go get em, gorgeous." Scott turned back around blushing even more, he rolled his ball only getting a spare and when he came to sit back down Stiles pecked him on the lips, "Spares get you a kiss too." Scott only bit his lip and grabbed his hand tightly.

They were like that the whole time, not getting strikes or spares but still kissing each other anyway. Isaac and Allison would groan each time they did but he noticed that they were getting closer, when they weren't focusing on them and making kissy face when it was there time to bowl, they were talking to each other, laughing at each other's jokes. Scott and Stiles could see it, they liked each other and somehow some way they both had ended up playing match maker.

They finished their first two games and were getting ready to start another when Scott turned around, hearing someone calling his name. Stiles turned seeing a tall handsome guy with blond hair and green eyes walking towards them. He looked back at Scott who had this terrified look on his face.

"Scott, I didn't expect to see you hear." He said getting a little to closer to him for Stiles comfort.

Scott moved away, putting space between the two of them. "Greenberg, I didn't know you were in New York."

So the guy name was Greenberg, he didn't know why but he disliked him, like a lot. It was something about him that made Stiles want to punch him in the face, hard. Maybe it was the way Scott just looked tense and terrified around him but either way something just felt off about the dude.

Greenberg shrugged, "Just got transferred to Cornell…maybe we could hangout sometime, I haven't seen you in a while." He moved to touch him, but Scott pulled back, flinching away from his touch.

Immediately he was up and in front of the jackass, Allison was right there with him, Scott behind her. "Hi, I'm Stiles his boyfriend and I don't think he likes you very much." Isaac immediately got up and was right by his side, backing him up.

Greenberg smiled at him and gave him a once over. He only shook his head and looked around them at Scott, "if you're interested in getting back together…with a real man then come find me."

The comment immediately made him mad, "I am a real man and if you want the proof I kick your ass up and down this damn bowling alley just for you." He really wanted to punch the asshole in his face then, wiped that elitist smirk off of his face, he had seen many of those when he went to the high society parties with Derek and he hated those types.

Greenberg only sneered at him and walked away. Stiles quickly turned towards Scott would was being comforted by Allison, he slowly walked towards him, "hey buddy you okay?"

Scott just nodded numbly and looked away from him, "yeah I just gotta use the bathroom then I'll be fine." He ran off, leaving all them staring after him.

"Who the hell was that?" Stiles asked Allison.

She let out a sigh, "That was Scott's first boyfriend, he told me he was an asshole but damn."

Stiles shook his head, he couldn't believe that gorgeous, cute Scott was ever with that asshole. He could feel himself get angrier and angrier at the thought of them together and by the way Scott avoid the guy's touch he knew that something bad must've happened between them.

He waited for a few minutes before going after Scott he wasn't going to let him deal with whatever alone. He walked into the bathroom but stopped when he heard talking.

"You remember back then don't you the way you were always on your knees for me, if they hadn't of found out about us I would've had you servicing the whole team with that pretty little mouth of yours."

"Go fuck yourself, Greenberg, you used me and I'm not going to let that happen again." He heard Scott sneer at him.

"You know you want it, you remember how you moaned for me, I bet you want some right now." Greenberg whispered to Scott.

Stiles didn't know what happened, he knew the why but he just didn't know how he went into a blind rage. When he turned the corner he found Greenberg pressing Scott against the wall, fingers at his mouth. The rage just hit him, he couldn't control it. He just rushed Greenberg tackling him to the ground, he knows that he punched him, could feel his knuckles crack from the blows he was raining down on his face. He could hear scream wither it was Greenberg's, his own or Scott's he didn't know.

He then felt himself being pulled off Greenberg and when he turned around he saw it was Scott. He knew it at that moment that he had lost control did something he knew he shouldn't of but he really didn't care. He turned back to Greenberg, who was lying on the ground, nose broken and reeling from the pain.

"Don't fucking touch him again you sonofabitch or I swear you'll regret it." Stiles said to him as he pulled Scott out of the bathroom. When they went back to Allison and Isaac, he told them that they were leaving and Isaac said he wanted to stay. Stiles didn't want to tell about Greenberg, he had enough to stress about. Allison and Scott had their own conversation what they talked about he didn't know but when they came back Scott pulled him away taking him to his Jeep.

"Hey are you okay?" Scott asked him when they made it and Stiles heard him but all he could do was start pacing to stop the anger from leaking out of him, he went over the things Greenberg had said to Scott and it made him only want to go back in there and break his fucking eye sockets, legs, every damn bone in his body.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and when turned he was enveloped in a crushing hug. It took him a minute but he hugged Scott back, tightly making sure the thrumming electric touch cancel out all the dangerous thoughts in his head.

"It's okay, I'm here, I'm fine." Scott chanted over and over.

Stiles let out a sigh, they tension flowing out of his body. "I should be saying that to you." They didn't talk for a while just, stood there hugging each other closely.

"Take me your place…I'll explain later just take me there please." Scott whispered to him and he nodded, he would do whatever he wanted.

XXX

They made it to his place ever though both of them never spoke a word the whole drive over just held hands. When they made it into the apartment, Scott immediately attacked him, kissing him and groping all over his body.

Stiles gently pulled away, stopping the kiss, "Scott you've been through a lot tonight."

Scott shook his head, "No, Greenberg ruined a lot of things for me, I'm not about to let him ruin us, I want you and this isn't some reaction to Greenberg, this is because I. WANT. YOU." Stiles just stared at him, and he saw the convection in Scott's eyes. He knew he was telling the truth and so he kissed him.

They struggled with their clothes pulling off their shirts as they went into the hallway, they were constantly knocking into walls and Stiles was pretty sure some of them fail on the way to his bedroom.

By the time they made it to the bed, everything was off except their briefs. He laid Scott on the bed, sliding between his legs and he took a second to admire the beauty of Scott McCall. His skin was beautiful golden brown and his body was to die for, he traced over his abs making Scott shudder.

"I didn't know you were this sensitive" he whispered as he covered his body, tracing the curl of Scott's ear. Scott groaned clawing at his back and wrapping his legs around his waist. He liked making Scott cling to him like this, needed him.

"Y-you make me this sensitive-ah fuck" Scott groaned at the biting sensation that hit his nipples. Stiles was biting them, switch between rolling his tongue over them and nipping at them. The way Scott went crazy from what he was doing, made him grind his cock against Scott's.

He then hitched Scott's leg over his shoulder and stood up, nipping at his inner thigh, making Scott's toes curl. He went swiping his tongue over the inner thigh till he was kneeing face in Scott's crotch.

"I'm going to me you feel good, okay, I'm make you forget everything but my name." He whispered while caressing Scott's brief covered cock and balls. He slowly pulled Scott's briefs of stopping at till just the head was exposed. He licked the slit and it made Scott keen, jumping and grabbing the sheets, Stiles put his hands on his hips stopped him from making too many erratic movements. He continued to mouth at the head, drawing gasp from him.

He then stop when he looked up to see Scott looking down at him, chest heaving. Stiles smiled and then pulled the rest of the briefs off. He didn't hesitate, he just swallowed him whole, he holding down Scott's hips while he shook above him.

"Stiles, Stiles, p-p-please." Scott moaned. Stiles let him falling from his mouth, only to grab him by the base and lick up length, circling around the head. It only made Scott go even crazier, throwing his head back and moaning.

"Under the pillow" Stiles directed at him. Scott quickly reached his head under the pillow, pulling out a small bottle of lube. Stiles reached up taking it from his hands, and putting some on his fingers.

"Turn over." Stiles ordered him and he did without wasting a second, his back bent and ass in there hole inviting him to take it over. He took of his briefs, releasing himself and then got on the bed. He covered Scott's back, biting his neck, grinding his cock against his sweet hole and reaching down between his legs to stroke Scott's cock.

He could feel ever moan Scott let out. "How does that feel, huh?" Stiles whispered against his shoulder blade.

"So good, so fucking good…I need more please, Stiles" Scott grinded back against him, hole trying to capture his cock and he wanted to thrust in, god did he want to but he couldn't help but to make Scott moan beneath, go crazy before he was fully in him.

He pulled back, grabbing the lube he discarded, putting a glob of it on his fingers. "I got you, I got you okay." He whispered as he circled Scott's hole, getting him to grip the sheets and put his ass higher trying to get the finger in. When he felt that Scott's was loose enough, he slid in one finger, going to the knuckle.

When he looked at Scott he was keening, clutching the sheets with everything he had. Stiles smiled he loved seeing Scott like this falling apart at his touch. "You're so tight, gonna feel so good with me in you."

Scott nodded wantonly, pushing back on the finger and begging for more. Stiles didn't though he kept slowly dragging his finger in and out watching Scott take it in, not wanting it to come out.

When Scott started to grind on his finger, he knew he was ready for the second. He slid it in all the way to the knuckle making sure to hit Scott's spot. Scott wasn't even making coherent words, just sound of pure pleasure. He kept slowly dragging it in and out, he would also switch tempo, push and pull hard and fast.

"S-Stiles, please I need it, please" Scott moaned while he pushed his ass back onto Stiles fingers. Stiles moaned at what he was asking, he knew he was ready then, he pulled his fingers out and Scott's moaned at the lost. Stiles rubbing his cock against Scott's hole want him to anticipate it even more.

He then lined up with Scott's hole and pushed, going as slow as he could until he bottomed out and when he couldn't stop himself from throwing his head back and gasping for air. "So fucking tight Scott, you feel fucking amazing."

He took a moment before he started thrusting, going slow and then speeding up. Scott was grasping the edge of the bed, pushing back on him and throwing his head back moaning. Stiles grabbed his middle and pulled him to his chest. "Do you feel that, that electricity that turns into a goddamn lightning bolt with each thrust?"

Scott nodded, grabbing the back of his head and kissing him. Stile kept thrusting swallowing Scott's moan and kept kissing him when he tried to pull away. Scott leaned back down arching his back and Stiles didn't waste a second to grab his hip and thrust with everything he had.

The bed was shaking and moan filled the air from both of them. He covered Scott's back with his front, pushing onto the body and grinding into. "Scott, I need to do something for me…I need you to turn over."

Scott nodded and pushed Stiles, back his dick was still in him being tightly squeezed. Scott then did something that he had seen in porn, he completely turned onto his back with Stiles still in him. "Shit, that was amazing."

Stiles grabbed the back of his legs, holding Scott open and thrusting. It was different seeing his cock go in and out of the hole that tired to do everything to keep him in, seeing Scott bit his hand in pleasure to stop himself from moaning but it didn't work.

He then felt it, he knew he was close and so he leaned down onto Scott, chest to chest and legs still being held wide open. He kissed Scott, the tongues trying to devour each other and that's when it hit him, it was like a thousand lightning bolts shooting through his body, he could feel the splattering of Scott's come between them. He could've also sworn that heard the shattering of glass. He opened his eyes to find the room completely dark and the outside view of New York City was dark for a second also before he heard the whirling of generators and the lights came back on, well all expect his bedside lamp.

He wasn't worried about it though a power outage was nothing compare to what just happened. He had just had amazing sex with one Scott McCall and instantly knew he wanted more.

XXX

Sorry for the delay school been getting busy, but the next chapter should be coming out sometime next week.

Oh and tell me what you thought about the chapter, all comments welcomed.

Thanks to everyone for reading.


End file.
